Vacaciones con las Dazzlings
by Mdiscord
Summary: Después de su primer año escolar las Dazzlings se han ganado un descanso cada una tiene planes distintos para sus vacaciones pero saben que aun estando separadas son hermanas y siempre contaran con las demás, esta aventura nos permitirá explorar mas de la vida de las Dazzlings entre su destierro y la batalla de bandas, así como ver que les depara al futuro.
1. Capítulo 1: Inicio de las vacaciones

**Esta historia es la segunda parte de la historia de "Después de las Dazzlings" si no has leído la primera parte te dejo el link a continuación:**

s/13033173/1/Después-de-las-Dazzlings

Capítulo 1: Inicio de las vacaciones

El año escolar concluyo, las Dazzlings pasaron por mucho durante su tiempo en la escuela, y ahora tendrían un merecido descanso, unos días después del baile de fin de curso las Dazzlings habían sido invitadas a una pijamada en casa de Pinkie.

Aria y Sonata van llegando a casa de Pinkie en la camioneta de Elaion. La estacionan afuera y van a la puerta de la casa. Traen cada una, una pequeña mochila con un cambio de ropa, un sleeping y otras cosas.

Al llegar tocan y son recibidas por Marble Pie y Limestone Pie.

Marble tímidamente las saluda al verlas – Sonata, Aria hola, pasen las demás ya llegaron –

Limestone añade tras el saludo casi ordenándoles – Recuerden que la pijamada es solo en el piso de abajo, no suban al segundo piso y menos entren a mi habitación –

Aria ignorando el tono de Limestone – Si, si ya sabemos tu mandas bla bla –

Limestone se molesta por la actitud de Aria, mientras que Sonata se pasa detrás de ella.

Al llegar encuentran a Rainbow Dash y Applejack jugando videojuegos mientras Fluttershy las observa, Twilight está siendo peinada por Rarity y casi al mismo tiempo que ellas llegan sale Pinkie de la cocina y dice – Chicas los muffins estarán en unos minutos – en ese momento nota que Aria y Sonata habían llegado y grita – Sonata – mientras se lanza abrazarla y luego continua -que bien que viniste – y luego viendo a Aria añade - también tu Aria –

Sonata sonriendo le responde – No me lo perdería –

Aria de brazos cruzados – Si bueno hoy no trabajo y sin mi novio no tenía nada mejor que hacer –

Pinkie les dice – Adelante pónganse cómodas pueden pasar al baño a cambiarse si ya quieren ponerse el piyama y en la cocina hay botanas y refrescos – aunque le tomo unos segundos se dio cuenta y pregunto – ¿Y Adagio? También la invite a ella –

Aria le responde mientras baja sus cosas – Tuvo que cubrir un turno en el restaurante en el que trabaja, como durante las vacaciones no le dan dinero de la beca, se buscó un trabajo y lo encontró de mesera en un restaurante muy elegante –

Pinkie dice – Bueno es una lástima, pero igual nos divertiremos sin ella –

Sonata que ya estaba acomodando sus cosas ve alrededor y pregunta - ¿Y Sunset no ha llegado? –

Pinkie que se acerca para ayudarla a extender su sleeping, mientras le dice – No, igual tuvo que trabajar hoy, como nos iremos al campamento Everfree la próxima semana tiene que cubrir los días que faltara –

Sonata poniendo su almohada en el piso dice – Oh que mal pero bueno mientras pueda ir al campamento con ustedes supongo que está bien –

Al acabar de extenderlo Pinkie nota que el sleeping tiene un estampado gigante del grupo Tyrant un dragón rojo alargado visto de lado formando un medio circulo con solo 2 alas y 2 patas. Voltea a ver a Aria quien también extendía el suyo y ve que es igual al de Sonata.

Pinkie confundida pregunta – ¿Ahora promocionan las cosas de la compañía de Drake? –

Sonata se ríe y dice – No, solo es que nosotras no teníamos sleeping y le pedimos prestados a Elaion y Drake los que usan para irse a acampar, supongo que ellos los consiguieron de la propia empresa de su abuelo –

Suena la señal del horno de que los cupcakes están listos.

Pinkie grita – Los cupcakes- y luego le dice a Sonata - ¿Me ayudas a decorarlos? –

Sonata asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro y se va con ella. Mientras Aria va con Applejack y Rainbow Dash a jugar.

Luego de unas horas de jugar y divertirse las chicas están todas en circulo contándose sus planes para las vacaciones, ya que las vacaciones duran solo 2 meses y debían aprovecharlas. Para el final quedaron Aria y Sonata que estaban nerviosas de contarles a las demás lo que harían de vacaciones.

Rainbow Dash emocionada – Vamos chicas dígannos cuáles son sus emocionantes planes para estas vacaciones –

Twilight – Si seguro harán algo muy interesante ya que no quisieron ir con nosotras al campamento Everfree –

Fluttershy algo apenada – Si, si quieren pueden decirnos, debe ser algo muy bueno para preferirlo a pasar una semana en la naturaleza –

Applejack sonriendo a Aria – No planearan trabajar todo el tiempo, o si, ni yo me dedico tanto a mi labor –

Rarity – Claro que no querida seguro lo que vallan a hacer será fascinante sea lo que sea que hagan –

Pinkie muy emocionada – Por favor, cuéntennos, si por favor –

Aria ya molesta por la insistencia dice -Está bien les diré, pero cálmense … - toma aire y continua – Pues la verdad es que durante estas vacaciones cada una hará cosas diferentes y estaremos separadas al inicio –

Todas se sorprenden al enterarse de eso.

Aria continua – Si verán durante la tercera semana de vacaciones que es cuando ustedes se irán son los mismos días en que la familia de Elaion se reúne en una casa que tienen en las costas del Monte Aris por un par de semanas, en general según me ha dicho su familia no pasa mucho tiempo juntos así que usan esas dos semanas para convivir, entonces el me pidió que lo acompañara para que me conozcan –

Rarity muy impresionada – Hablando de pasos grandes, él ya te quiere presentar a su familia, eso me suena a relación seria además las costas del Monte Aris son conocidas por ser un lugar romántico –

Aria algo molesta por la interrupción y prosigue – Pues si algo, por eso estaré dos semanas sin mis hermanas con la familia de Elaion, y ya luego de eso Elaion pidió que, si podíamos usar la casa el, Drake, nosotras y tal vez Sunset si acepta ir con Adagio –

Fluttershy – ¿Y tú no debes trabajar? -

Rainbow Dash dudosa – Es verdad, en tu trabajo no te dicen nada por faltar tres semanas –

Aria presumiendo – Las ventajas de salir con el jefe tengo tantas vacaciones como ocupe – dice mientras se ríe y añade – Además las vacaciones más interesantes son las de Sonata -

Todas están impacientes por saber qué hará Sonata, esta se oculta tras una almohada, de la pena de lo que dirá.

Rainbow Dash le dice – Vamos Sonata solo faltas tú de decir –

Pinkie sentándose junto a ella le dice – Dinos, por favor –

Sonata roja ya no aguantaba más la presión y la pena, grita – Me iré de viaje dos semanas con Drake –

Todas se quedan impactadas por esa afirmación y le piden más detalles Sonata continua – Drake me pregunto si no quería saber más de todo lo que hay en este mundo y me gustó la idea, entonces le pidió a su abuelo un auto para el viaje y consiguió que Adagio nos diera permiso de irnos juntos 2 semanas -

Rainbow Dash – Tu y Drake viajando solos por 2 semanas, asombroso –

Twilight queriendo fingir alegría por ellos – Eso es bastante avanzado para una pareja tomar vacaciones solos –

Fluttershy tímidamente pregunta – Y ¿A dónde irán? Si puedo saber claro y no molesto –

Sonata ya más tranquila después de haber hablado – Iremos al Sur a visitar la montaña Arimaspi, también Forbidden Jungle y una ciudad muy impresionante llamada Klugetown además también me contó que en muchos de esos lugares tienen variantes de tacos que nunca he visto o comido– lo último lo dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rarity suspirando – Drake y tú, en unas románticas vacaciones explorando pueblos mágicos y tierras misteriosas –

Rainbow Dash – La montaña Arimaspi es uno de los lugares más asombrosos para escalar y hacer rapel del mundo es 20% más genial que te lleve –

Fluttershy – Y Forbidden Jungle es una de las reservas naturales más grandes del mundo hay muchos animales que aún no se han descubierto en ese lugar y una naturaleza muy hermosa –

Pinkie abrasa a Sonata y la felicita – Me alegra que Adagio te dejara ir –

Aria riéndose por el recuerdo – Si debieron ver a Drake pidiéndole permiso a Adagio para viajar con Sonata –

Aria empieza a narrar:

Prácticamente desde un día después del baile Drake se empezó a portar muy amable con Adagio, le abría las puertas, le ayudaba en todo lo que podía y le daba la razón siempre.

Hasta que un día después de ayudarnos a tramitar nuestros pasaportes para que pudiéramos ir todos a la casa de la playa de Elaion que por cierto eso fue toda una molestia y tuvimos que usar un poco de nuestra magia para convencer a los humanos que trabajan en las oficinas de que mis hermanas y yo nacimos en este mundo y habíamos perdido todos nuestros papeles.

Todas miraron con desaprobación a Aria y Sonata, pero como querían saber mas no dijeron nada. Sonata solo sonreía con vergüenza por ello mientras a Aria poco le interesaba.

Drake se aseguró de que cenáramos un platillo que fuera del gusto de Adagio y ya luego de la cena mientras conversábamos en la sala…

Drake viendo a Adagio – Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante –

Drake se levantó y se acercó a Adagio.

Ella no le presto mucha atención a Drake por lo que no noto lo serio que se veía, mientras ella bebía de su bebida favorita y estaba de muy buen humor

Una vez frente a ella Drake le pregunto - ¿Podemos irnos de viaje unos días Sonata y yo, antes de que vallamos a la casa de la playa? –

Drake estaba muy nervioso había enfrentado a bestias mágicas sin miedo, pero sabía que de la respuesta de Adagio dependía su viaje con Sonata.

Adagio muy seria y sin darle mucha importancia – Si, por qué no –

Drake feliz le pregunta - ¿En serio? –

Adagio que seguía sin darle importancia – Si, ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería? –

Sonata y Drake se abrazan felices, Drake responde – Por dos semanas, luego las alcanzaríamos en la casa de la playa –

Adagio acabando su bebida y dejando el vaso en la mesa dice – Esta bien, pero hay condiciones:

1.-Sonata me marca, cada mañana y cada noche para decirme como esta

2.-Duermen en camas separadas cada noche

3.-Tu pagas por todo lo que ocupe o quiera Sonata

4.-Sunset puede ir con nosotros a la casa de la playa

5.-Sigues pagando por todo lo de ella aun en la casa de Elaion

6.-Pagas el viaje de Sunset

Drake sin detenerse mucho a pensar en las condiciones dice – Claro encantado –

Y se pone hablar con Sonata de su viaje ya lo habían medio planeado en secreto, pero ahora que sabían que sí podrían ir podían organizar todo bien.

Aria se acerca a su hermana y le pregunta – En verdad vas a dejar ir a Sonata sola con el –

Adagio muy confiada con los brazos cruzados – Porque no, el ya acabo dos veces en el hospital por defenderla por ende sé que la cuidara, tiene dinero y es inteligente no debería pasar nada malo, además te deje a ti ir con Elaion antes a la casa de la playa para que conozcas a su familia, porque no dejaría a Sonata disfrutar de sus primeras vacaciones –

Aria se sorprende mucho al escuchar esa respuesta.

Volviendo a la pijamada de Pinkie todas estaban muy impresionadas, aunque Twilight estaba más triste que impresionada.

Applejack aprovecha el silencio para reprochar a Aria – No deberían usar su magia para eso –

Aria confiada responde -Tranquila nadie se dio cuenta y era necesario, que crees que nos hubieran dicho esos burócratas si les decíamos que somos sirenas mágicas venidas de otra dimensión –

Applejack entendiendo el punto de Aria – Si bueno en eso tienes razón, pero igual no es muy correcto –

Aria sin perder su confianza – Solo la usamos si no hay más opción confía en mi – dice mientras le guiña el ojo a Applejack.

Applejack algo sonrojada – Claro que confió –

Rarity empieza a hablar emocionada directamente con Sonata – Entonces deberás estar preparada querida, seguro que Drake no te dejara descansar ni una noche –

Rainbow Dash sigue – Si están energético en eso como lo es en todo lo demás que hace seguro estarás exhausta todo el viaje –

Sonata algo tímida ocultándose tras la almohada – Bueno, pues eso no lo sé –

Rainbow Dash extrañada – Espera como que eso no lo sabes, es acaso que él y tú nunca … -

Sonata con la cara toda roja ocultándola tras la almohada – No, nunca –

Rarity extrañada – Drake debe ser un todo caballero o tal vez no sabe cómo iniciar –

Sonata más nerviosa que apenada en este punto – Esperen eso significa que todas ustedes ya lo hicieron –

Las chicas queriendo disimular y apartando la mirada van contestando de una en una.

Rarity con elegancia responde – Recuerda querida, un Caballero no pregunta y una Dama no dice, pero si varias veces –

Fluttershy nerviosamente dice – No, no sabría ni que hacer, me pongo muy nerviosa con solo salir con los chicos no me imagino con mas, seria demasiada presión –

Rainbow Dash presumiendo – Si con varios y con varias, y pues solo hay que dejarse llevar y hacer lo que se sienta bien –

Pinkie Pie algo apenada – Pues solo una vez con un chico que conocí en una fiesta, se llamaba Cheesse algo, pero como solo estaba de visita en la ciudad por unos días ya no lo he vuelto a ver en persona –

Applejack decepcionada al hablar – Pues con un chico en un rodeo, pero no fue lo que esperaba –

Twilight – No nunca – y ella pensando – Si apenas hace unos meses tuve mi primer enamoramiento menos aún podría hacer eso –

Ya al final Aria solo dice – Si – sin dar más detalles.

Todas se sorprenden al oír eso y solo Rainbow Dash se atreve a preguntar - ¿Con quién? –

Aria molesta con la pregunta – Con Elaion con quien más, o que hay algo malo con eso –

Pinkie le responde algo confusa – Es que técnicamente no hay nada malo con eso, pero como que algo no cuadra –

Rarity igual de confusa – Y ¿Cómo sabias que hacer? Por qué Elaion seguro sabría qué hacer, pero tu… ¿Cuándo y cómo fue? -

Aria ya molesta por los cuestionamientos – Pues lo investigamos sí, mis hermanas y yo averiguamos sobre esas cosas por si un día lo necesitábamos saber y lo demás que les importa yo no les pedí detalles a ustedes –

Applejack que estaba junto a Aria tomándola de los hombros le dice – Ya tranquila manzanita no necesitas exaltarte, si no quieres decir no lo digas y ya –

Aria respira para calmarse y de ahí sigue la pijamada normal, en un cierto momento Rainbow Dash y Rarity le dan consejos a Sonata para su primera vez y otras cosas en el viaje.

**Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, pero en casa de las Dazzlings en la habitación de Adagio.**

Estaban Adagio y Sunset recostadas en la cama de Adagio, tapadas, desnudas, abrazadas y conversando.

Sunset exhausta -Eso fue increíble, hiciste que valiera la pena perderme la pijamada de Pinkie –

Adagio sonriendo – Enserio hubieras preferido ir a la pijamada de Pinkie a venir conmigo –

Sunset alza por un momento la cobija para ver a Adagio y responde – No para nada, la vista es mejor aquí –

Adagio pellizcándola con amor – Tonta – y se ríe.

Sunset continua – Solo me sorprendió que me invitaras y más para esto, no llevamos mucho saliendo –

Adagio un poco avergonzada – Bueno pensé que te gustaría y aprovechando que no estarían mis hermanas y que además Drake y Elaion están de viaje pues sería el momento perfecto – Adagio se acomoda más a aun lado de Sunset y continua – No me mal entiendas, pero esos dos viven al lado y en cuando vieran tu auto afuera se enterarían de que pasarías la noche aquí –

Sunset extrañada por eso ultimo – Y eso sería ¿malo? –

Adagio apenada – No para nada, lo malo no sería que se dieran cuenta que tu estas aquí, lo malo sería que pensaran con eso que ellos pueden hacer lo mismo con mis hermanas y pues tengo que cuidarlas –

Sunset con una leve sonrisa acaricia la cabeza de Adagio – Sabes que no puedes cuidarlas por siempre, están en la edad de hacer este tipo de cosas sin pensarlo mucho –

Adagio algo molesta por que sabe que es cierto – lo sé, pero lo de nuestra edad habrá que calcularlo un día por que llevamos en este mundo varias décadas y no hemos envejecido prácticamente nada –

Sunset la toma de la mejilla y le dice – Esa es preocupación para otro día, por ahora disfrutemos el momento – y empieza besarla.

**Mas noche en la pijamada de Pinkie.**

Fluttershy y Applejack acostumbradas a dormir temprano ya se habían quedado dormidas, mientras que Aria y Rainbow Dash competían en la mesa del comedor usando una pelota en un juego de futbol de mesa y Rarity las veía.

Pinkie, Twilight y Sonata conversaban mientras comían muffins.

Sonata contándoles a ellas – Entonces Drake y Elaion se fueron unos días a su ciudad natal a arreglar unos asuntos y ya mañana regresan para prepararnos para el viaje –

Pinkie – Lo bueno es que ya conoces a toda la familia de Drake – Pinkie inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo que eso implica y corrige – Bueno no es que sea bueno que Drake tenga tan poca familia, pero igual es bueno que ya los conozcas a todos, bueno a él y a su abuelo –

Twilight queriendo averiguar más de Drake y cambiar un poco el tema – Y ¿Cómo te fue en la comida con su abuelo? Cuéntanos –

Sonata recordando les empieza contar.

Todo empezó normal Drake paso por mí a mi casa aun que vivo a lado así que no fue muy lejos, me puse un vestido que tengo muy lindo de color morado sabía que su abuelo elegiría un lugar elegante para comer, en cuando Drake me vio quedo impresionado, pero se dio cuenta que con vestido no podría viajar en motocicleta así que pidió un Uber para llevarnos.

La comida era a las cuatro, pero por el tráfico que encontramos en el camino fuimos llegando a las cuatro con cinco. Cuando llegamos el abuelo de Drake ya estaba esperándonos. Al verlo venir se levanta de su silla.

Drake se acercó a saludarlo cuando Tyrant le grito – Mocoso irresponsable llegas muy tarde – mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

Drake le replica – Pero abuelo solo fueron cinco minutos –

Su abuelo le respondió – Cinco minutos o cinco horas, tarde es tarde en menos se han hecho y perdido fortunas – luego se dirigió a Sonata – Buenas tardes Sonata, lamento que la imprudencia de mi nieto te hiciera llegar tarde –

Sonata sonriendo le contesta – No se preocupe señor, en realidad había un poco de tráfico –

Tyrant le dice – Entonces no hay problema –

Tyrant feliz se sienta en su silla, mientras Sonata y Drake hacen lo mismo – Pero en cuando los dos se sientan Tyrant le da un golpe con su bastón a Drake y le dice – Niño imprudente, como dejas que una dama se siente así, debiste acomodarle la silla y esperar a que ella se sentara –

Luego Tyrant les dice – Bueno ya pasada la falta de modales de mi nieto, Cuéntame Sonata ¿De dónde eres o de donde son tus padres? Tu apellido no me suena a algo de ningún lugar que haya visitado –

Sonata y Drake se ponen un poco nerviosos pues no sabían por dónde empezar a explicarle a Tyrant que Sonata era una sirena de otra dimensión.

Sonata algo ansiosa responde – Bueno pues mis hermanas y yo somos de una familia que viaja mucho así que nunca nos sentimos como tal de un lugar –

Tyrant tranquilo le responde – Comprendo hay mucha gente así, nómadas que buscan siempre cosas nuevas, aunque me extraña que no compartes apellidos con tus hermanas a pesar de su poca diferencia de edad –

Sonata ya más ansiosa – Si vera es que tenemos diferentes padres, pero nos criamos juntas prácticamente desde que recuerdo entonces, siempre nos consideramos hermanas –

Tyrant – Oh ya veo, la familia es importante y es bueno tenerlos, pero no entiendo como sus padres permiten que las tres vivan solas a su edad –

Sonata muy nerviosa ya no supo que responder y Drake para distraer a su abuelo llamo a la mesera.

La mesera muy formal y cortésmente pregunto – ¿Ya están preparados para ordenar? –

Tyrant algo irritado viendo a Drake dice – Si después de la eternidad que mi nieto me hizo esperar, yo quisiera pedir t-bone término medio por favor–

Drake pensando que la distracción había funcionado pregunta a Sonata - ¿Qué quieres tu? –

Sonata que solo medio leyó el menú y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – Quiero tacos –

Tyrant se suelta a reír – Oh valla inteligente y graciosa, enserio Drake encontraste a la mejor chica de tu escuela estoy seguro, pedir tacos en un restaurante como este –

Sonata muy avergonzada intento disimular que no lo había dicho en broma – Si verdad, señor – y leyendo rápidamente el menú pide lo primero que ve -Quiero mariscos a la mantequilla por favor -.

Drake siguiendo el juego para que no se sintiera mal Sonata – Si es muy graciosa, inteligente y linda– mientras dice eso mira a Sonata y en su mirada se puede ver lo que siente por ella y luego viendo a la mesera dice – A mi tráigame un porterhouse igual termino medio por favor –

Tyrant después de eso continua – Bueno pasando a otros temas, Drake que has pensado sobre tu futuro, iras a la universidad o vendrás directamente a dirigir la empresa, podrías aprender del mejor en persona, ósea yo –

Drake algo molesto por el tema responde - No lo sé abuelo aún tengo que pensarlo –

Tyrant gritando le dice – Que hay que pensar, por los dioses eres nieto de Tyrant Draxus y un día dirigirás al grupo Tyrant debes estar preparado para ello lo más pronto posible, además deberás tener una forma de mantener a esta hermosa dama – dice mientras señala a Sonata -Crees que ella se conformara con pasar su vida con un motociclista fracasado –

Sonata algo apenada, pensaba que Tyrant la veía mejor de lo que realmente era y queriendo defender a Drake interviene – Yo tampoco se aun lo que quiero hacer con mi futuro señor –

Tyrant agachando la cabeza se lamenta – Oh con esta juventud, no tienen ni dirección ni sentido – Y les dice a ambos – Yo a su edad ya había empezado a crear al grupo Tyrant, estaba casado con tu abuela y estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo –

Drake en forma burlona – A mi edad no tenías nada mejor que hacer –

Tyrant le da un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza a Drake – Mocoso irrespetuoso, más modales enfrente de una dama –

Drake y Tyrant continúan su discusión mientras sonata disimuladamente se ríe, ella piensa que su relación era muy buena se notaba que ambos se apreciaban.

En eso llega la mesera con su comida, ellos comen tranquilamente.

Ya acabando la comida Tyrant dice – Bueno pues piénsenlo durante las vacaciones, solo recuerden si eligen estudiar la universidad los bisnietos pueden esperar a que se gradúen, pero si no los quiero ver lo más pronto posible –

Sonata se apena mucho por el comentario de Tyrant mientras Drake le dice – Abuelo, por favor – con enfado.

Ahí termina el relato de Sonata a Pinkie y Twilight.

Pinkie confundida – Valla el abuelo de Drake sí que es una persona interesante –

Twilight añade – Y claramente tiene definido que espera de Drake – Mientras piensa - Así que el señor quiere para su nieto una chica que sea inteligente y le pueda dar muchos bisnietos, interesante –

Sonata les responde – No estoy segura de que quiere Drake para el futuro y pues en realidad yo tampoco siempre seguí a mis hermanas –

Aria, Rarity y Rainbow Dash se unen a la conversación, después de haber terminado con su juego.

Aria que había escuchado lo último que dijo Sonata – En realidad ninguna lo ha pensado mucho, en Equestria solo hacíamos lo necesario para sobrevivir y en este mundo que ofrece tantas posibilidades y tenemos una vida pacifica es difícil saber que hacer después ahora que tenemos tanta libertad –

Twilight pregunta – Exactamente ¿Cuál era su plan antes? –

Aria le responde con tranquilidad – Controlar las mentes de todos en la escuela, con ello tener magia infinita y vivir cómodamente por siempre –

Pinkie queriendo no ofenderlas – Si… su plan era un poco malvado –

Twilight añade – Además de vago cual era exactamente la continuación controlar a todos en la escuela, tarde o temprano alguien se habría dado cuenta y hubiera intervenido, además de que harían todo el día estar sentadas en un trono viendo pasar el tiempo –

Aria confiada le responde – Dije que teníamos un plan nunca dije que fuera un buen plan –

Sonata riendo nerviosamente – Tal vez se nos olvidó considerar un par de detalles en el camino –

Rarity – Eso ya no importa, lo más importante es pensar en su futuro el próximo año en la escuela tomaremos materias electivas que nos permitirán empezar a introducirnos a lo que queremos en un futuro, tal vez eso les ayude a decidir-

Aria intrigada – ¿Todas ustedes ya saben a qué se quieren dedicar en el futuro? -

Rarity afirma – Yo ya trabajo en una boutique de moda y en un futuro seré una famosa diseñadora con tiendas en todo el mundo –

Pinkie Pie dice sonriendo – Me gustaría tener mi propia pastelería o un negocio donde organice fiestas o ambos en uno –

Twilight tranquila se acomoda sus lentes y dice – Quiero estudiar un Doctorado para poder desarrollar tecnología que ayude al progreso científico –

Rainbow Dash – Varias universidades ya me han ofrecido becas para que juegue en sus distintos equipos, un día seré la mejor atleta del mundo en cualquier deporte – dice con orgullo y luego añade – Y creo que Fluttershy ha dicho que quiere estudiar algo que tenga que ver con los animales y Applejack algo que ayude a su granja-

Sonata bastante impresionada – Si que lo han pensado –

Pinkie le responde – No te preocupes aún tienen mucho tiempo para hacerlo –

Después de eso la pijamada siguió por algún rato y ya luego se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas desayunaron juntas y después Aria y Sonata regresaron a su casa despidiéndose de todas.

En casa de las Dazzlings

Sunset se había asegurado de levantarse temprano para salir de casa de las Dazzlings y no despertar sospechas con lo que no contaba es que también los chicos llegarían temprano a su casa. Y se la encontrarían en la entrada.

Drake feliz la saluda mientras descarga su maleta del Uber que los había llevado – Sunset buenos días, sí que madrugas –

Sunset con una sonrisa nerviosa le regresa el saludo – Buenos días chicos, más bien ustedes que vienen desde otra ciudad y aun así llegan tan temprano –

Elaion que terminaba de pagarle al Uber dice – Sunset buenos días, tan temprano si ya son casi las 10, temprano no es –

Sunset queriendo irse lo más pronto posible – Supongo que depende de que entiendas por temprano –

Drake analizando la situación – Espera un momento Sonata y Aria dijeron que hoy era la pijamada de Pinkie, ¿Qué haces tú tan temprano aquí? A menos que tú y Adagio hayan… oh dioses – sorprendiéndose, pero alegrándose por ella le dice después - bastante impresionante –

Sunset muy nerviosa – Esperen no es lo que piensan –

Elaion fríamente replica – No era tan difícil de deducir –

Drake se acerca a Sunset y le dice – Tranquila no debes explicarnos nada, más bien déjanos invitarte el desayuno debes estar muy cansada - Drake y Elaion se sueltan a reír.

Sunset apenada – Si bueno, no tengo nada de avergonzarme –

Drake tratando de dejar de reírse – Tienes razón en eso- y para ya no molestar más a Sunset cambia de tema -bueno y ya decidiste si iras con nosotros a la casa de Elaion –

Sunset relajándose un poco – Si, ya le avisé a Adagio y les aviso a ustedes de una vez del campamento Everfree vuelvo dos días antes de que se reúnan en la casa de Elaion entonces vengo y me voy con Adagio para allá –

Elaion tranquilo responde – Que bien, será una semana con nosotros seis en la playa entonces –

Sunset - Y ustedes dos seguro que se la pasaran muy bien mientras yo estoy en el campamento -dice Sunset intentando molestar a los chicos.

Elaion – Sunset por favor serán unas inocentes vacaciones con mi familia, no haría nada inapropiado con ellos tan cerca –

Drake – Si Sunset yo solo iré a turistear con Sonata jamás me atrevería a hacer algo que no fuera propio de un caballero –

Sunset se queda muy confundida y después de unos segundos se sueltan a reír Elaion y Drake.

Drake le dice después – Son vacaciones en la playa pasara lo que deba pasar, ven vamos a desayunar –

Los chicos piden algo para desayunar con Sunset y cuando llega se sientan en la sala y se ponen a comer mientras conversan.

Sunset inicia la conversación – Entonces me dijo Adagio que planeas irte 2 semanas con Sonata –

Drake orgulloso – Si, no te mentiré tuve miedo de preguntar, tu novia puede ser aterradora, pero lo logré y ahora solo queda ir a comprar unas cosas que necesitamos, alguno de los asistentes de mi abuelo me traerá un auto para el viaje y estaremos listos 2 semanas paseando por otro país -

Sunset – Y exactamente que planeas para el viaje –

Drake se levanta, saca un mapa, poniéndolo sobre la mesa empieza a explicar – Mientras ustedes se van en avión y hacen solo unas horas en llegar, Sonata y yo viajaremos en auto hacia el sur atravesando el desierto de Badlands, después visitaremos un pueblito al pie de las montañas Arimaspi y si ella quiere escalaremos un poco dicen que la vista desde la cima es preciosa y si no ensimismo el pueblo es hermoso, luego a Forbidden Jungle donde se encuentran las cavernas con ríos y lagos subterráneos donde uno puede nadar y muchos afirman que se tiene una experiencia mágica, continuamos a Klugetown una ciudad interesante con mucho para hacer incluido el parque de diversiones con algunas de las atracciones más extremas y en la misma ciudad hay museos, el zoológico más grande del continente y la zona flotante una parte entera de la ciudad que flota sobre un gran lago y para moverse hay que hacerlo en bote, y desde ahí nos vamos a las costas de Monte Aris donde está la casa de la familia de Elaion-

Sunset viendo el mapa – Valla un viaje un muy impresionante y con mucho que hacer en poco tiempo, ¿Seguro llegaran a tiempo a casa de Elaion? –

Drake confiado – No veo porque no, he calculado cuanto tardaremos en cada viaje y no es mucho debería alcanzarnos el tiempo para estar al menos 3 días en cada lugar e incluso sobrándonos unos días por si ella quiere estar más tiempo en algún sitio –

Sunset repasando la trayectoria que recorrerán le comenta – Sorprende en Equestria este mismo viaje sería un suicido, tu mundo es bastante seguro en comparación –

Drake y Elaion se extrañan bastante.

Elaion pregunta – Y exactamente qué pasaría si intentas recorrer ese mismo camino en Equestria –

Sunset haciendo memoria mientras va señalando en el mapa – En mi mundo el desierto de Badlands es prácticamente imposible de atravesar sin volar, siendo un camino de varios días por el lugar más seco y caluroso de todo el mundo y con muchas criaturas venenosas al acecho, luego las montañas Arimaspi se llaman así precisamente porque ahí habitan los Arimaspi una raza guerrera de criaturas mágicas muy poderosas que odian a todos los que no pertenecen a su raza y que los atacan solo al verlos, siguiendo a Forbidden Jungle es habitada por animales mágicos muy peligrosos como lobos de madera, cocodrilos gigantes, hidras colosales y basiliscos por decir solo los más comunes y finalmente Klugetown es una ciudad de mal vivientes, criminales y esclavistas, en la que no te puedes confiar de nadie, la ciudad civilizada más peligrosa de mi mundo. Aunque si llegaras a Monte Aris estarías a salvo y sus habitantes los hipogrifos son seres muy amables y pacíficos –

Drake y Elaion sorprendidos por lo que dijo Sunset se quedan callados.

Elaion es el primero en hablar – Sabes tu mundo para ser un lugar de caballitos de colores con magia puede ser muy peligroso en ciertos aspectos –

Sunset – Lo sé, pero aun así es un lugar hermoso que seguro les encantaría –

Drake le dice – Pues para las próximas vacaciones visitamos Equestria, pero para estas ya tenemos planes –

Elaion – Valdría la pena ir, aunque sea un día para conocer, literalmente el portal está en la escuela sería un viaje de unos minutos –

Sunset riéndose incómodamente – Si claro un viaje corto, solo tendría que pedir permiso recuerden que nuestras novias técnicamente son criminales desterradas de ese mundo –

Drake tranquilo dice – Ah que es lo peor que podría pasar, que nos convirtieran en piedra – y empieza a reírse con Elaion mientras Sunset piensa que exactamente eso podría pasar.

Tras conversan por un rato y luego de eso Sunset se retira y los chicos al no saber a qué hora volverían Aria y Sonata de la pijamada, se van a sus habitaciones para dormir un rato y ya más tarde irán a casa de las Dazzlings.

Poco después de Sunset se fuera, llegaron Aria y Sonata a su casa volviendo de la pijamada.

Dejan la camioneta afuera de casa de los chicos pues sabían que llegarían ese día, aunque no les habían especificado a qué hora.

Al entrar a su casa Adagio sale de su habitación a recibirlas, después de que Sunset se fue volvió a dormirse otro rato pues su turno en el restaurante empezaba hasta las 9:00 de la noche y eran hasta la madrugada cuando acababan.

Adagio todavía medio adormilada -Oh ya volvieron, ¿Cómo estuvo la pijamada?-

Aria sin darle mucha importancia va a la cocina por algo de beber – Bien supongo, divertida-

Sonata deja caer su mochila y se recuesta en su viejo sillón – Si fue muy divertida, fue como en las series de tv juegos, comida chatarra, hablar sobre chicos y nuestro futuro –

Adagio presta atención a lo último y sentándose en el otro sillón dice – Ah sí, y que hablaron sobre el futuro –

Sonata sin pensarlo mucho dice -Pues todas las Rainbooms ya saben que quieren hacer con sus vidas y es bastante interesante –

Adagio – Pues claro los humanos tienen vidas limitadas, deben aprovecharlas de alguna forma –

Aria acercándose a sus hermanas – Si bueno sobre eso y que se supone hagamos nosotras con nuestras limitadas vidas, vivimos mucho más que los humanos, pero en parte Twilight tenía razón nunca hemos tenido un plan por ello a pesar de vivir mucho más que los humanos no sabemos qué hacer con nuestras vidas –

Adagio les dice – Que haremos con nuestras vidas no lo sé, los humanos van a la escuela se supone para recibir educación y decidir qué harán con sus vidas así que esperemos que el ir un año más a clases ayude –

Aria molesta al pensar en las clases – Entonces para eso sirve ir a la escuela, que proceso tan molesto, no sé cómo los humanos aguantan 12 años de eso o más –

Sonata felizmente responde – Así pues, yo creo que es muy divertido –

Aria irritada le contesta – Pues claro que crees que es divertido te la pasas jugando con Pinkie o Drake todas las clases y por eso eres la más tonta en todas las clases –

Sonata molesta por el comentario – Claro que no lo soy –

Aria – Que si –

Sonata – Que no –

Aria – Que si –

Sonata – Que no –

Adagio enfadada les grita - Silencio las dos –

Aria solo le dice a Sonata casi susurrando – Que si –

Adagio la mira con molestia – Bueno por suerte para nosotras también tome medidas preventivas mientras estábamos en las oficinas del registro, me asegure de que justo fuéramos ya adultas según las reglas de los humanos –

Sonata – ¿Ah sí?, llevamos varias décadas en este mundo más bien ya seriamos ancianas si fuéramos humanas –

Aria – Ningún humano nos recuerda de antes de lo de la guerra de bandas en teoría podríamos decir que tenemos la edad que queramos –

Adagio – Ni siquiera se molestaron en leer sus documentos de identificación verdad –

Sonata le dice – No para nada –

Aria sin pensarlo mucho responde – Para que hacer algo tan molesto –

Adagio irritada va por los documentos a donde los guardaron y se los muestra – Ven me aseguré de que "Nuestra fecha de nacimiento "diera como resultado que actualmente tenemos 18 años y que este año cumplimos 19 – mientras decía eso sus hermanas leían los documentos como Adagio cree que debieron hacerlo antes – Puse que nacimos el 27 de septiembre de 1996 así al ya ser adultas para los humanos no tendremos problemas por vivir solas o para trabajar –

Sonata alegre pregunta – Si ya soy adulta ¿Significa que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? –

Adagio molesta le dice – No, tienes que pedirme permiso primero como siempre –

Sonata se decepciona un poco.

Aria – Bueno a ojos humanos eso soluciona nuestro pasado, pero no nuestro futuro, que debemos hacer con eso –

Adagio tomando los documentos para guardarlos – Eso no lo sé, cada una debe decidir qué quiere para su futuro, tomémonos un tiempo y ya luego hablaremos de eso –

Sonata y Aria asienten y todas concuerdan en usar las vacaciones para pensar en que harán en su futuro.

**Bueno gente este es el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de la historia de las Dazzlings después de la guerra de bandas, lamento si me demore pero como comente al final de la primera parte, estoy escribiendo también un fanfic de como seria para mi la G5 y como quiero hacer un capítulo para presentar a cada una de las protagonistas en este nuevo universo y sacar los seis donde eso pasa al mismo tiempo me está tomando más de lo previsto, sobre todo en el de Fluttershy que es de mis personajes favoritos y hasta me la estoy pensando si no corto su capítulo en dos de lo largo que está quedando. Espero les haya gustado y estaré ansioso de leerlos en los comentarios, nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Preparando los viajes

Cap 2: Preparativos para las vacaciones.

Un par de días después los chicos pasaron a casa de las Dazzlings cerca del medio día pues habían quedado en ir por ellas para ir al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesitarían para su viaje, antes de la hora en que Elaion y Aria trabajan. Llegan los dos a la casa de las chicas y Drake toca a la puerta.

Es Aria quien abre.

Elaion y Aria al encontrarse se saludan con un beso y cuando se separan, Drake pregunta – ¿Ya están listas para irnos? –

Aria volviendo a entrar – Pasen y siéntense, mis hermanas están acabando con la lista de compras –

Sonata y Adagio están en la mesa del comedor escribiendo la lista de cosas que necesitaran para el viaje, Elaion y Drake entran, Drake va directo donde Sonata quien no se había dado cuenta de su llegada y la sorprende con un beso en la mejilla, ella al darse cuenta de que era Drake le responde el beso rápidamente.

Eso la distrae de lo que hacían, cosa que molesta a Adagio y le dice – Disculpa Romeo estamos ocupadas –

Sonata se separa de Drake y sigue anotando todo lo que le dice Adagio.

Drake se sienta junto a ellas y se pone a ver que escribe Sonata – Si que es una lista muy larga, el viaje les saldrá un poco caro –

Adagio interrumpe la lista que le decía a Sonata para responderle – Pues si algo, lo bueno es que tu pagaras un tercio de todo –

Drake se sorprende al oír eso – Espera ¿Qué? –

Adagio sonríe perversamente – Recuerdas las condiciones, "Tu pagas por todo lo que ocupe o quiera Sonata" eso incluye preparativos para el viaje –

Drake le responde – Espera un momento, que mi familia tenga una gran empresa no significa que yo tenga dinero ilimitado, yo recibo una mesada mensual nada más –

Adagio con tono sarcástico y burlándose de Drake le responde – Eso significa que no vas a cumplir nuestro acuerdo y que no quieres Sonata valla de viaje contigo antes de vernos todos –

Drake le replica – No, pero … -

En eso Sonata lo ve con unos ojos tiernos y le pregunta - ¿No quieres que vallamos de viaje tu y yo solos? –

Drake al ver esos ojos le responde – No, claro que quiero ir de viaje contigo – luego ve a Adagio y le responde – Esta bien, pero vámonos ya, antes de que esa lista se alargue más – y luego piensa -adiós ahorros para una motocicleta nueva-

Adagio sonriendo sabiendo que se salió con la suya – Si claro solo una cosa más a la lista, una secadora de pelo nueva –

Drake algo exaltado – Qué y ¿Eso para que lo ocupan para el viaje? –

Adagio todavía burlándose de Drake – Solo tenemos una que compartimos entre las tres y Sonata quiere llevársela cuando se valla contigo entonces necesitaremos otra para Aria y para mi mientras ella no está –

Drake sigue discutiendo con Adagio, aunque todos los presentes saben que sedera con tal de viajar con Sonata.

Elaion y Aria solo observan la escena desde la sala riéndose.

Aria le pregunta a Elaion – Debería pedirle una para mi aprovechando que el pobre no tiene más opción –

Elaion se riéndose – Ten le algo de piedad al inocente, yo te compro una cuando estemos en la playa –

Aria acomodándose junto a Elaion – Esta bien, pero solo porque el show ya me entretuvo –

Y ven como Adagio y Drake discuten por unos minutos más, siendo en todo momento Adagio quien controla la conversación y Drake solo se defiende.

Ya al acabar de discutir, se van a la plaza de Canterlot a comprar lo de la lista.

Empiezan a recorrer las tiendas comprando lo que necesitaban ellas, Adagio en secreto había colado en la lista, muchas cosas que solo querían para ellas más que para el viaje aprovechando que Drake pagaría una parte, incluidos nuevos teléfonos celulares para las tres que si bien no serían el modelo más nuevo por lo menos serían más actuales y podrían hacer mucho más que sus teléfonos antiguos.

Ya casi al final Drake y Elaion cargaban un montón de cajas y bolsas, tantas que apenas y podían levantar por el peso.

Drake haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar caer las cosas - ¿Es todo lo que necesitan? –

Adagio buscando algo a su alrededor – Solo falta comprar una cosa más – y tras ver en diferentes direcciones encuentra una tienda de cosas para deportes. Y les indica a los chicos y a sus hermanas que ahí es.

Las Dazzlings corren para ir ahí mientras los chicos por el peso de las compras apenas y pueden caminar.

Al llegar una chica con ropa deportiva las recibe – Chicas que hay, las puedo ayudar en algo – Era Rainbow Dash que durante el verano trabaja en esa tienda para pagarse sus cosas.

Adagio tranquila – Hola Rainbow Dash –

Sonata alegre – Hola Rainbow –

Mientras Aria le responde – Hola, si mencionaste durante la pijamada que necesitaríamos trajes de baño para nadar en la playa y vinimos por ellos –

Rainbow ve que detrás de ellas van llegando los chicos caminando despacio justo a alcanzarlas– Si claro síganme a la sección de deportes acuáticos –

Todos siguen a Rainbow a una sección de la tienda donde hay un montón de trajes de baño tanto femeninos como masculinos, las Dazzlings no saben cuál elegir por la gran variedad y empiezan a buscar.

Rainbow Dash empieza a explicar – Recuerden chicas su traje de baño debe ser único y genial, están hechos para llamar la atención de los chicos, que las miren, sientan envidia de sus novios y deseen ser ellos, y que sus novios al verlas no puedan ni hablar –

Los chicos aprovechan mientras ellas buscan y se sientan a descansar en una banca.

Al igual que con los vestidos Aria y Sonata estaban muy indecisas mientras que Adagio rápida y decididamente vio uno que le agrado para ella.

Sonata tras mucho pensar tomo uno mientras que esta vez era Aria quien no podía tomar una decisión, así que tomo los dos que más le habían agradado y fue con Elaion.

Mostrando ambos le pregunto - ¿Cuál te gusta más? –

Tanto Drake como Elaion se asombraron por los que había elegido Aria. Siendo ambos muy reveladores que no dejarían nada a la imaginación una vez los usara.

Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de ello y fue corriendo con ella y le dijo – Creo que esos dos no son los correctos para que los uses en esta ocasión, ven te ayudare a elegir algo más apropiado –

Ya cuando se habían alejado le dice – Amiga esos se supone que los uses por sorpresa y cuando solo estarás con tu pareja –

Aria confundida – ¿Y eso para qué? –

Rainbow le explica mientras eligen otro para ella.

Ya una vez las tres tienen el que quieren, Rainbow las lleva a los probadores, los chicos se levantan para seguirlas, pero Rainbow los detiene – Esperen, quietos – mientras señala un letrero, que decía "No se permiten hombres en los probadores de mujeres", Rainbow añade – Ustedes esperen aquí – y ellos se vuelven a sentar en la banca mientras las Dazzlings van a probárselos.

El probador es un pasillo que tiene cubículos pequeños a los lados cada una se mete a uno a cambiarse mientras Rainbow las espera en el pasillo.

Una vez se cambian salen y se miran entre ellas y a un espejo de cuerpo completo muy grande que hay al final del pasillo.

Al verse en el espejo Adagio dice – Nada mal, enserio nada mal y el traje de baño tampoco está mal –

Sonata que se acomoda el traje de la parte de abajo - Me gusta como se ve, espero que a Drake también le guste -

Rainbow Dash viéndola – Créeme amiga lo volverás loco –

Aria que no está del todo convencida con el que eligió – Creo que los otros 2 eran mejores, pero este tiene lo suyo –

Rainbow Dash sonriendo traviesamente le responde discretamente – Tranquila, si quieres luego vienes por ellos tu sola y los usas con el cuándo estén solos -

Aria sonríe, le gustaba esa idea.

Luego Rainbow Dash les dice a todas – Bueno ese es el básico, pero necesitaran al menos otro si van a estar tantos días en la playa –

Aria y Sonata les gusta la idea de comprar otro mientras que Adagio las sigue y elige uno muy similar al primero.

Ya tras haber elegido se retiran de la tienda y mientras se marchan Rainbow les grita – Disfruten de sus vacaciones, diviértanse –

Todos van a dejar las cosas a la camioneta de Elaion.

Drake respirando exhausto luego de haber dejado todas las cosas – Creo que es menos pesado pelear con bestias mágicas que ir de compras con ustedes –

Elaion viéndolo – Te quejas demasiado, sin sacrificio no hay victoria –

Aria cruzada de brazos – Si no fue tanto, imagínate el día que vallamos a comprar ropa –

Drake responde – Necesitaremos un auto más grande –

Sonata lo abraza y le dice – Tranquilo ya paso, además es martes sabes lo que significa –

Adagio y Aria se molestan un poco porque saben lo que sigue.

Sonata dice con su encantadora voz – Es martes de tacos –

Drake le sonríe – Vamos a comer, tanto cargar me abrió el apetito, además esos dos deben comer algo antes de trabajar –

Aria pasando junto a el en camino a la área de comida – Supongo que podría dejar que me invites la comida –

Drake le replica – Y porque Elaion no paga tu comida o tu misma –

Aria – Debemos ahorrar dinero para el viaje –

Drake molesto iba a responder, pero Sonata ansiosa lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo hacia el área de comida.

Unos días después Aria había ido a la granja de Applejack ayudarla con sus labores, Sonata estaba en casa de Pinkie cocinando y Adagio estaba con Sunset probando su magia en la cantera abandonada.

En la granja de la familia Apple, Aria y Applejack llevaban una carga de manzanas en el tractor para empacarlas, mientras las bajaban conversaban.

Applejack que vaciaba los contenedores en cajas – Entiendo que estés nerviosa de conocer a la familia de Elaion es un gran paso en una relación y más si nunca has tenido una –

Aria pasándole los contenedores de manzanas - Más que nerviosa estoy preocupada que pasa si no me puedo llevar bien con la familia de Elaion o si el al estar dos semanas solo conmigo se da cuenta de mi mal genio y como soy realmente –

Applejack deteniéndose de guardar las manzanas por un momento – Pues la verdad lo de tu genio creo que él ya lo sabe hace mucho, pero por eso le gustas, él te quiere como eres, piensa en todo lo que han pasado y él no ha dudado ni por un instante – se sienta en un extremo del tractor e invita a Aria hacer lo mismo – Ahora en cuando a su familia, la familia es un punto muy importante en la vida de una persona, tu estas un poco nerviosa porque tu familia hasta ahora eran solo tus hermanas pero con Elaion y todos los amigos que has ido adquiriendo cada vez crece más –

Aria que estaba junto a ella se apoya en su hombro – Tienes razón creo que no lo vi así –

Applejack – Haber cuéntame que sabes de la familia de Elaion –

Aria hace memoria y trata de recordar cada vez que Elaion ha nombrado a alguien de su familia – Su padre es un hombre trabajador y honesto, es un doctor respetado con un hospital a su cargo, su madre es una mujer de negocios que lleva la administración de sus múltiples franquicias, su hermano no se mucho de el ya que prácticamente no lo menciona al parecer son algo distantes, solo sé que es un año menor que él y que son muy opuestos en personalidad, sus abuelos son dos jubilados que actualmente se dedican solo a viajar y disfrutar de su retiro y tiene un tío que hace de todo un poco gracias a las inversiones que hace tiene mucho tiempo libre –

Applejack sonriendo – Pues toda su familia suena interesante, yo no me preocuparía por nada se amable, educada y gentil con ellos, y veras como se llevan muy bien–

Aria ya más tranquila – Esta bien tratare –

Applejack feliz le remarca- solo se tu misma y veras como les agradas de inmediato –

Aria confundida – Espera debo ser amable y educada o ser yo misma por que no creo poder ambas cosas a la vez –

Applejack se ríe un poco – Tal vez solo se tu misma y se amable a la vez que educada – Aria se confunde por esa frase -

Applejack al notar eso - que te parece si practicamos un poco –

Aria que quería entender cómo hacer eso– Esta bien –

Applejack se levanta – Bien primero probemos con el padre – hace sonar su voz más gruesa de lo que normalmente suena – Bien jovencita exactamente cuáles son tus planes a futuro con mi hijo –

Aria piensa que responder por un momento – Pues de momento trabajo con él en la tienda, quiero pasar tiempo con él estos días ir a la playa y divertirnos un rato –

Applejack piensa – Pues no estuvo tan mal – y le dice a Aria – Una respuesta aceptable, pero puede mejorar, ahora intentemos con su madre – esta vez hace una voz más aguda – Jovencita cuidas bien a mi niño, sabes cocinar, atender la casa y ayudarlo en su día a día –

Aria igual que antes trata de pensar en una respuesta que sea honesta y que sea ella misma – La verdad es que no, mi hermana es la que hace ese tipo de cosas en la casa yo soy más de observar y lo ayudo en la tienda de vez en cuando si a eso se refiere, pero como todos los demás empleados son hombres puedo convencerlos de que hagan por mi lo que Elaion me pide y así él no tiene que pedírselos –

Applejack con esa respuesta si se preocupó – No creo que eso funcione, una madre quiere que su hijo este con una mujer que sea buena para él, recuerda que ella es una mujer igual de importante en su vida que tu así que debes llevarte bien con ella, después volvemos con eso –

Aria casi no comprende a que se refería, pero acepta el consejo.

Applejack manteniendo la mente positiva – Bueno ahora el ultimo el hermano – y entonando de nuevo la voz grave – ¿Qué hay? ¿Eres la novia de mi hermano? Eres muy linda ¿Tienes amigas lindas que me presentes? ¿Quieres jugar un juego? ¿Vamos al parque? ¿Cómprame algo? –

Aria pierde la paciencia rápidamente – Silencio enano molesto – y luego piensa que fue a Applejack a quien le grito – Perdón perdón perdón no quería hacer eso, es que lo hiciste sonar como uno de los clientes molestos de la tienda de juegos –

Applejack tranquilamente – No te preocupes, pero así le gritas a tus clientes –

Aria volviéndose a sentar algo frustrada – Solo una vez, pero Elaion me reprendió diciendo que no podía hacer eso y me contengo desde entonces, solo que como no estamos en la tienda se me salió –

Applejack le responde – Por eso estamos practicando para evitar que eso te pase enfrente de su familia –

Aria más calmada – Esta bien tratemos otra vez –

Tras un rato de practica Aria ya se siente más confiada y lista para conocer a la familia de Elaion.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa de Pinkie.

Pinkie saca del horno un pastel y lo pone sobre otros para hacer una pequeña torre – Y con ese son tres ¿Me ayudas a decorarlo? – Le pregunta a Sonata mientras le ofrece un plato con una sustancia cremosa.

Sonata emocionada – Pues claro –

Pinkie y Sonata decoran el pastel mientras Pinkie pregunta – Y en una escala del uno al diez donde uno es normal y diez es superultramega emocionada ¿Que tan emocionada estas por tu viaje? -

Sonata piensa por un momento – Yo diría que un ocho –

Pinkie se alarma - ¿Qué? Por qué solo un ocho, vas a un viaje espectacular con el chico que amas deberías estar encantada –

Sonata algo apenada – Si bueno es solo que nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de mis hermanas y menos pasar tanto tiempo a solas con alguien, que tal si Drake ve como soy en realidad y no le agrado –

Pinkie va con ella y feliz le dice – No seas tontita Drake esta loquito por ti sabiendo como eres, más de una vez lo ha demostrado, si quiere ir de viaje contigo a solas es para que tanto tu como el conozcan al otro por completo en otro ambiente y vivan experiencias divertidas –

Sonata alegrándose – ¿Eso piensas? –

Pinkie – Por supuesto que todo estará bien, además no hace daño alejarse un poco de la familia, yo amo a todas mis hermanas, pero cada quien necesita tiempo para hacer sus cosas y estar con sus respectivos amigos por lo que no podemos estar todo el tiempo juntas -

Sonata prestando mucha atención a lo que le decía – Eso es cierto –

Pinkie – Aun Adagio debe pensar que estas madurando y confía en ti, si te dejo irte lejos con alguien –

Sonata algo sorprendida - ¿Tú crees? -

Pinkie sonriendo – Claro que si amiga, es obvio –

Poco después de eso habían terminado de cubrir el pastel con la sustancia cremosa. Pinkie toma dos mangas pasteleras y le da una a Sonata.

Pinkie le indica – Ahora hay que cubrir las uniones entre los pisos con merengue y las circunferencias, tu encárgate de los de arriba y yo de abajo, nos vemos en medio.

Sonata asiente y le comenta a Pinkie – Sabes siempre me divierto cuando cocino, mis hermanas creen que es pesado y molesto, pero a mí me gusta y me relaja –

Pinkie alegre – Lo se me encanta a mí también hacer los postres, ver el resultado de tu creación y todo lo que formas es casi mágico –

Sonata ya más reflexiva – El otro día que hablaron sobre sus planes a futuro me puse a pensar en los míos y creo que sé que podría gustarme hacer en un futuro, crees que yo pueda aprender a cocinar cosas mejores y más grandes que solo la comida para mis hermanas –

Pinkie feliz por la iniciativa de Sonata – Claro que si hay mucho que puedes aprender –

Sonata dudando un poco –¿Y por dónde empezar? –

Pinkie piensa un poco – Pues tu ya cocinas lo normal, así que puedes venir aquí a practicar conmigo postres y otras cosas cuando vuelvas de tu viaje, luego cuando las clases inicien hay un curso para los que quieren dedicarse a ser cocineros y chefs en el futuro entre los cursos preuniversitarios que se darán el próximo año en la escuela, solo asegúrate de alcanzar un lugar porque hay cursos que se llenan muy rápido y no sé si ese es uno de esos –

Sonata sonríe – Eso haré entonces para empezar –

Para cuando dicen eso terminan de decorar el pastel.

Pinkie feliz exclama – Listo pastel de vainilla, cubierto de mascarpone y merengue esta perfecto -

Sonata pregunta - ¿Y para quién es? –

Pinkie riéndose – Pues para nosotras, veamos que tal quedo – mientras dice eso sostiene platos y un cuchillo para cortar una parte.

Las dos comen de él y esta delicioso, aunque como el pastel era muy grande no se lo terminan y Pinkie le da una caja para Sonata se lleve una parte a casa.

Al mismo tiempo en la vieja cantera donde las Dazzlings y los Diamond Dogs se habían enfrentado.

Adagio estaba activando su transformación.

Sunset le pregunta – Bien estas lista –

Adagio termina de transformarse – Yo nací lista –

Sunset tomando vídeo con una cámara que puso en un tripie se acerca y empieza a analizar a Adagio – Bueno empezamos prueba uno de magia de sirena, a diferencia de antes sus ojos no brillan rojo al usar su magia, la ropa cambio, pero por lo que puedo apreciar es igual que la última vez que se transformó lo que significa que la ropa es independiente a su ropa sin transformarse – mientras anotaba datos en su Tablet que llevaba en una mano.

Adagio algo irritada por el análisis – Ya terminaste podemos pasar a lo divertido –

Sunset que sigue estudiándola – Ya casi, al parecer te salen alas, aunque por su tamaño no deberían servir para volar tal vez sea una cuestión meramente representativa y toda tu capacidad de volar es mágica – Mientras dice eso acaricia las alas.

Adagio deja salir un leve gemido – Ten cuidado son sensibles –

Sunset – Interesante al parecer las alas están conectadas a su sistema nervioso me pregunto cómo se unen a este si están por fuera de la ropa – dice mientras busca un espacio por donde las alas entren en la ropa y con sus manos recorre la base de las alas en la espalda de Adagio.

Adagio deja salir otro gemido – Te dije que tuvieras cuidado – mientras se aleja un poco de Sunset.

Sunset riéndose – Oh vamos te he tocado en lugares más sensibles y te quejas menos –

Adagio se pone roja y cruza los brazos – Si bueno eso fue diferente –

Sunset viendo así a Adagio cambia su plan – Bueno que te parece si pasamos a las pruebas de campo veamos lo que puedes hacer –

Adagio sonríe – Justo lo que esperaba –

Sunset saca una lista que tenía en su Tablet – Veamos, Grito sónico, control mental, proyección de aura, curación de otros, curación propia, precognición mortuoria y sombra devoradora –

Adagio – Muy bien, primero grito sónico verdad –

Después de eso Adagio camina hasta una roca muy grande que había y grita con fuerza – Ahh ahh ahh – la piedra se hace pedazos.

Sunset al ver eso – Muy bien pero ya sabemos que con su grito pueden hacer mucho daño incluso levantar objetos sólidos, más bien me gustaría ver que tanto pueden enfocarlo –

Saca muchas botellas de cristal, de una mochila que traía y las pone en fila en varios grupos de tres botellas.

Sunset señalando un grupo de botellas - quiero que rompas solo la del centro dejando intactas las otras dos -

Adagio se ríe – Bastante fácil ni si quiera será algo interesante de ver –

Adagio se pone a unos metros del primer grupo e inicia a cantar – Ahh ahh ahh – Pero por las ondas de sonido se hacen pedazos las tres botellas.

Sunset se le queda viendo dándole a entender que había fallado con una sonrisa.

Adagio molesta – Esa solo fue de practica para medir el tono adecuado, la siguiente será perfecta – va al siguiente grupo de botellas y vuelve a intentarlo – Ahh ahh ahh – pero el resultado es el mismo, así sigue hasta que no quedan botellas.

Adagio molesta deja salir, un grito con toda su potencia hacia arriba que incluso, causa un leve temblor a su alrededor y Sunset tiene que cubrirse los oídos para que no la lastime.

Cuando acaba de gritar Sunset se acerca a ella – Tranquila es sonido, ya que se expande es lógico que sea difícil de controlar, tal vez más adelante con más practica –

Adagio toma aire para calmarse – Esta bien, mejor sigamos–

Sunset revisa su Tablet – Veamos sigue control mental pero no veo cómo podemos probar eso si solo somos tu y yo –

Adagio se acerca por detrás a Sunset y le susurra algo.

De la nada Sunset reacciona levemente mareada y confundida, nota que su Tablet desapareció de su mano – Que paso es como si hubiera habido un salto en el tiempo, ¿Tambien controlan el tiempo y no me lo dijiste? y ¿Dónde está mi Tablet? –

Adagio estaba sentada en una maquina abandonada y tenía la Tablet de Sunset en la mano – Mira tienes que ver esto –

Sunset se acerca para ver lo que indicaba y Adagio le pone play a un vídeo. En el vídeo se ve a Sunset con la mirada en blanco, y solo se escucha la voz de Adagio – Vamos inicia la canción –

Entonces en el vídeo se ve a Sunset bailar como loca mientras canta la canción de Rainbow Dash "Sorprendente así soy yo"

Sunset se espanta – Que, yo jamás he hecho eso –

Cuando el vídeo acaba Adagio explica – De hecho, si, al parecer a los que controlamos no recuerdan lo que hacen mientras los controlamos y seguirán cualquier orden que les demos –

Sunset al escuchar eso se sorprende – Eso es impresionante – luego le quita su Tablet a Adagio mientras grita – Jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso, entendiste, una cosa es que seas mala con otros, pero hacerme algo así a mí que te pasa –

Adagio se preocupa por el tono de Sunset – Que pasa tranquila solo fue por las pruebas sabes que no te haría eso a ti normalmente –

Sunset muy molesta guarda su Tablet en su mochila y empieza a caminar – Vamos te llevo a tu casa, por hoy terminamos – Se notaba el enfado en su tono.

Adagio vuela para alcanzarla – Por favor no te enojes así, solo fue por la prueba – y empieza a volar frente a ella.

Sunset que no se calmaba – Se que no me harías eso normalmente, pero aun así estuvo mal que lo hicieras aun ahora –

Adagio que no entendía por qué se había molestado tanto Sunset – Vamos que tal esto haré cualquier prueba que me pidas o te dejare tocar mis alas – al decir eso su transformación se desactivo se había quedado sin magia, cae al suelo.

Sunset solo se detuvo un momento – Ya se te acabo la magia, así que por hoy se acabó la practica – y sigue caminando hacia su auto.

Adagio se levanta rápidamente y la alcanza, sujetándola de la cintura y acerca su cabeza a la de ella para hablarle al oído – Podríamos ponernos a recargarme, ya sabes no hay nadie alrededor y tu auto tiene suficiente espacio, nos relajamos un rato y luego continuamos con las pruebas –

Sunset se suelta y sigue caminando – Hoy no –

Adagio en ese punto ya estaba más molesta por la actitud de Sunset que preocupada.

Al llegar al auto en cuando las dos se suben Sunset habla – Mira sé que tu intención no era dañarme, pero aun así me molesto lo que hiciste, solo dame tiempo y pensemos en otra cosa, ya mañana estaremos bien otra vez-

Adagio medio entiende lo que le dice Sunset y solo se queda callada viendo a la ventana.

Después de un rato Adagio habla intentando romper el silencio – Tu lista está mal –

Sunset pensando que Adagio quiere discutir – Disculpa –

Adagio algo frustrada por la situación – Tu lista de los poderes de mis hermanas y míos está mal, no tenemos algo como una sombra devoradora –

Sunset ahí entiende que no quiere discutir con ella – Pero los Diamond Dogs una sombra los desapareció justo después de que pelearan con ellos y luego revisamos el lugar no había evidencia de que alguien más estuviera ahí además de nosotros –

Adagio sin cambiar su actitud o tono – Pues no sé, solo sé que después de eso Aria intento usar ese poder pues le había emocionado un poder que fuera tan distinto a todo lo que ya teníamos y no pudo usarlo incluso nos convenció de que lo intentáramos entre las tres y no funciono –

Sunset confundida – Eso no tiene sentido si no fueron ustedes, fueron ellos mismos –

Adagio que aún estaba frustrada sigue – No creo, como ustedes dijeron ellos ya estaban en muy mal estado y durante la pelea con los chicos o contra nosotros no demostraron tener un poder que fuera siquiera similar, más bien tuvo que ser quien les dio magia a ellos –

Sunset más confundida que antes – ¿Quién les dio la magia?, de que hablas –

Adagio ya tranquila y seria – Piénsalo, la primera vez que se encontraron con Drake y Sonata en el parque eran criminales comunes, pero la próxima vez que los vimos eran bestias mágicas, debieron encontrarse con alguien o algo en el inter para haber cambiado, además Sonata me contó que cuando fue al bosque el día de la feria sintió que las sombras le hablaban desde su cabeza, aunque no vimos nada sería más magia de sombras –

Sunset intentando analizarlo – Esto es extraño, tendré que preguntarle a la princesa que piensa de esto-

Adagio con sarcasmo en su tono al hablar – Claro la opinión de una princesa de otra dimensión nos ayudara mucho –

Sunset que noto el cambio – Tienes algún problema con la princesa Twilight –

Adagio queriendo controlar su molestia – No en particular con la princesa Twilight ella al igual que ustedes nos detuvo y fue lo correcto en ese momento, pero si con el reino y su sistema en general, ellos fueron quienes nos desterraron por hacer lo que necesitábamos para sobrevivir –

Sunset comprendiendo lo que decía – Pues sí, pero desde su punto de vista ustedes eran seres malvados –

Adagio replica – En ese mundo solo podíamos alimentarnos de esa forma la comida común no nos nutria, si no hacíamos lo que hacíamos hubiéramos muerto de hambre, ¿desterrarías a un lobo por alimentarse de algún animal del bosque? –

Sunset entiende que quiere decir Adagio y recuerda cuando ella fue malvada y todo lo que vivió – El pasado no podemos cambiarlo, pero si el futuro, tal vez exagere un poco hace rato, que dices si mejor vamos a mi casa pasamos el rato juntas y luego te llevo a tu trabajo –

Adagio sonríe – Eso sería muy agradable –

Al día siguiente todos saldrían a sus viajes, como querían salir muy temprano, Drake pidió que le entregaran el auto lo más temprano que fuera posible.

Estaban todos en casa de las Dazzlings desayunando el pastel que Sonata había hecho con Pinkie un día antes.

Aria molesta como acostumbra – Espero que el empleado de tu abuelo no llegue tarde, no quiero perderme mi vuelo –

Drake que aún estaba desayunando – Relájate para tu vuelo faltan más de 2 horas, tienes mucho tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto – y luego viendo a Sonata – Este pastel es delicioso, tiene que ser lo más dulce que he comido en mucho tiempo –

Sonata algo apenada – Gracias, me alegra que te guste, aunque yo solo ayude al final –

Drake terminando – Y eso es lo que lo hace tan bueno, lo que tu hiciste –

Adagio molesta por lo que consideraba coqueteo entre Drake y Sonata – Eh adulador, mejor aprovechemos el tiempo y repasemos el plan nuevamente, el auto que va a llegar es en lo que tú y Sonata viajaran en estos días llevan en el a Aria y Elaion al aeropuerto y en dos semanas nos vemos en monte Aris todos –

Drake que lleva su plato para limpiarlo a la cocina – Si claro, no te preocupes todo está planeado y listo – y lo lava para no dejar nada sucio en casa de las Dazzlings

Adagio algo molesta – Seguro que los boletos para Sunset y míos ya están listos, porque si yo me quedo aquí mientras ustedes se divierten en la playa, vas a sufrir mucho –

Elaion interviene con un tono frió – Tranquila todo está listo, el día de su vuelo solo llegan tú y Sunset dos horas antes de su vuelo al aeropuerto y dan sus nombres en ventanilla ya con eso les entregan sus boletos de abordaje –

Adagio ya menos molesta – Excelente, aunque pudimos ahorrarnos ese dinero yendo volando nosotras mismas –

Drake se ríe – El avión vuela mucho más rápido que ustedes y aun así le toma cuatro horas llegar al aeropuerto más cercano a monte Aris, si ustedes fueran volando se les acabaría la magia mucho antes, además de que te quejas del dinero si el tuyo lo pague yo, solo Sunset pago su propio vuelo –

Adagio mirando por la ventana – Estas a unos minutos de irte de viaje con mi hermana no me hagas cancelarlo –

En eso llega un auto y hace sonar su claxon.

Sonata al escucharlo se alegra y grita – Ya está aquí el auto –

Aria toma su maleta de mano y se prepara para salir – Al fin tardo demasiado –

Adagio señala a Drake y Elaion – Hagan algo útil y lleven las maletas de mis hermanas –

Al salir todos se quedan viendo el auto que había llegado era una combi antigua de esas que ya no se fabricaban. De ella baja Windfury con su traje formal.

Windfury formalmente – Señor Drake aquí esta su vehículo para sus vacaciones –

Drake baja las maletas que cargaba y se acerca a ver la combi – Mi abuelo espera que viaje a otro país en esto –

Elaion fríamente – Y pensar que el viejo se atrevió a llamar chatarra a mi camioneta cuando él tiene uno de estos –

Las Dazzlings no entendían del todo los comentarios de los chicos.

Aria se acerca y pregunta - ¿Hay algún problema? –

Elaion que seguía revisando el auto – Este auto tiene como 15 años que ya no se fabrica y este modelo en particular es antiguo muy antiguo diría de al menos 1975 –

Adagio se molesta – Tu abuelo espera que tú y mi hermana viajen en un auto tan antiguo –

Sonata que también estaba revisando el auto – Pero es tan linda es como una mini casita –

Windfury interviene y explica – De hecho esta combi es precisamente del año en que se empezaron a fabricar 1971 y le aseguro que está en excelentes condiciones es una de las posesiones más valiosas y cuidadas por el Señor Tyrant, siempre la mantiene en condiciones óptimas para funcionar y el la uso para irse a cada una de sus vacaciones con su abuela, además considero que un vehículo antiguo llamaría menos la atención que uno nuevo y los pondría en menos riesgo – luego se acerca a la guantera del auto y saca una pequeña caja – Además por ser para usted nos pidió incluir esto – Abre la caja y muestra un pequeño aparato con tres botones uno rojo, uno amarillo y uno verde – este es un GPS que nos permitirá saber en dónde está el vehículo en todo momento y en caso de emergencia puede oprimir estos botones, verde si necesitan asistencia técnica para el auto, el amarillo si necesitan asistencia médica y el rojo si están en peligro – Luego de decir eso empotro el aparato a uno de los costados de la guantera.

Adagio se tranquilizó con ese discurso – Tu abuelo pensó en todo, supongo que estarán bien –

Aria ya impaciente – En dicho caso vámonos de una vez –

Drake y Elaion suben las cosas al auto mientras las Dazzlings se despiden.

Sonata algo triste – bueno hermana supongo que nos vemos en dos semanas – dice mientras ve a Adagio.

Aria algo nerviosa – Si nos vemos en dos semanas Adagio –

Adagio se acerca abrazarlas a ambas – Las veré en dos semanas, no hagan nada tonto en ese tiempo –

Aria respondiéndole el abrazo a Adagio – Le pides imposibles a Sonata ella es una tonta –

Sonata respondiéndole el abrazo a sus hermanas – Tonta tú, yo solo soy curiosa–

Mientras tanto Windfury le entrega las llaves de la combi a Drake y le da una tarjeta – Esto se lo manda su abuelo también es una tarjeta de crédito de la compañía, él sabe que usted quería pagar este viaje con su dinero, pero por si la ocupa llévesela –

Drake intentando devolver la tarjeta – Gracias, pero espero no necesitarla, toma –

Windfury se niega a recibirla – Uno espera no necesitar un seguro médico y aun así es mejor tenerlo, llévesela y si no la ocupa pues no la use, pero si la ocupa ahí esta –

Drake acepta y la guarda en su cartera.

Sonata y Aria se suben la combi pero antes de que Drake y Elaion lo hagan, Adagio los jala y les advierte – Escúchenme bien los dos, mis hermanas son unas chicas buenas las trataran con el respeto que se merecen, las cuidaran y no dejaran que nada malo les pase, si algo llega a pasarles algo malo yo misma iré por ustedes y no hay magia en este reino o en otro que los salve de lo que les haré –

Drake sonriendo para darle confianza – Tranquila si algo pasa me asegurare de que esta vez sea el otro quien acabe hospitalizado –

Elaion queriendo calmarla – Ya una vez estuvimos dispuestos a pelear y caer por ellas, crees que no estaríamos dispuestos una segunda vez –

Adagio se calma un poco – De acuerdo, pero también cuídense ustedes, ir al hospital a visitar a un amigo fue divertido solo la primera vez –

Drake va adelante con Sonata y Elaion junto con Aria van atrás.

Ya cuando todos están en el auto Drake lo pone en marcha, Sonata y Aria se despiden con la mano de su hermana.

Mientras Adagio todavía da instrucciones – Recuerden no separarse de los chicos, no coman nada que ellos no comerían, no hablen con extraños, llámenme cada noche y cada mañana –

Sonata y Aria asienten con una sonrisa, Drake comienza avanzar y parten en camino a su viaje.

Adagio se queda sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo y un poco triste vuelve a su casa. Sunset se había ido a su campamento ese mismo día y no volvía hasta el día de irse a alcanzar a sus hermanas por lo que estaría sola por dos semanas.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Aria se baja del auto y mientras Elaion baja sus maletas y la de él, ella va con Sonata.

Aria se acerca a la ventana de Sonata y juntando su frente con la de ella – Cuídate tonta –

Sonata sonríe – Tranquila no are nada que tu no harías –

Aria se separa de ella y riéndose – Eso me preocupa más –

Drake mientras habla con Elaion

Elaion se despide – Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas –

Drake tranquilo le dice – No te metas en problemas mientras no estoy cerca –

Elaion se ríe – Como podría tu eres la causa todos los problemas –

Drake se despide de Aria con una seña y ella le responde – Cuida bien de mi hermana o Adagio será el menor de tus problemas –

Mientras que Sonata le dice a Elaion – Diviértete con Aria y no dejes que se moleste mucho, aunque eso sea difícil –

Drake pone en marcha la combi y se van.

Aria se queda mirando a la combi como se aleja.

Elaion toma las maletas y pregunta a Aria – Entonces ¿Entramos? –

Aria sin dejar de ver a la combi alejarse – Puedo quedarme aquí un poco más –

Elaion le responde – El tiempo que ocupes –

Y ya cuando Aria pierde de vista la combi se meten al Aeropuerto.

Ya en camino a su viaje en la carretera. Drake sujeta la mano de Sonata – Lista para esta aventura –

Sonata aprieta muy fuerte la mano de Drake – Lista –

Drake sonríe y acelerando un poco la combi – Que empiece entonces–

Continuara…

Y con esto inicio con las vacaciones de las Dazzlings como estarán separadas manejare la historia de las tres por separado, pero todo ocurre al mismo tiempo. Tambien me les cuento que ya subí mi versión de como me seria para mi la mejor G5 de MLP les dejo el link: por si gustan leer. Sin mas por el momento los espero en los comentarios, espero que les este gustando la historia.


	3. Capítulo 3: Vacaciones de Adagio

Luego de ver irse a sus hermanas iniciarían las vacaciones de Adagio.

Ese dia Adagio sintió lo que era estar sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo con Sunset lejos en su campamento y sus hermanas en sus viajes ella no tenía prácticamente nadie con quien pasar el tiempo. Eligio irse a recostar un rato a su cama hasta que le dio hambre, se levanto y miro en su refrigerador para ver que comería. Tenían mucha comida, pero toda debía prepararse y mal acostumbrada a que Sonata cocinara, prefirió solo hacer sopa instantánea y comer eso.

Luego fue a la sala a recostarse, aburrida y hastiada se puso a ver en su celular las redes sociales, noto que muchos de sus compañeros que no fueron al campamento subían fotos de sus vacaciones, pensó – Que pasa están de viaje y aun así no tienen nada mejor que hacer que presumir –, se puso a ver videos hasta que llego la hora de irse a trabajar.

Recordó por un momento que tanto Drake como Elaion le dejaron las llaves de su moto y su camioneta respectivamente - Podría irme en cualquiera de los dos para evitar molestias, lastima que no se manejar – pensó por un momento y se fue en autobús a su trabajo.

Llego al restaurante, era un lugar muy elegante de cinco estrellas donde solo contrataban meseras lindas pues prácticamente todos los clientes eran hombres de negocios solitarios o en cenas de negocios.

Adagio llega a la sala de empleadas y se pone su uniforme que por obvias razones del negocio el uniforme era una ropa de mesera muy formal, pero con una camisa ajustada y una falda muy corta.

Su turno va normal hasta que mientras recoge los platos de una mesa, otra mesera le comenta – Mira tu cliente favorito ya llego – esta señala a un hombre que vestía un traje que se notaba bastante costoso, de cabello gris y barba larga a pesar de que era claro que no tendría mas de 30 años se mostraba muy formal y digno al caminar, con una musculatura considerable, este iba entrando al restaurante.

Desde hace varios días, cada noche iba a cenar a ese restaurante y siempre elegía mesas que atendiera a Adagio incluso si tenía que esperar.

Al llegar este se sentó en una de las mesas que debía atender ella como era de esperarse.

Adagio de mala gana va a atenderlo y con una actuación digna de un premio se dirige a el – Buenas noches caballero, nos alegra mucho tenerlo devuelta, gusta que le traiga algo de beber mientras elige que cenar –

El hombre viendo a Adagio responde – Una botella del vino de siempre, y asegúrate de no agitarlo esta vez la última vez lo agitaste demasiado al traerlo y eso altera su sabor –

Adagio que seguía actuando como podía – Desde luego, atenderé su pedido enseguida – mientras sostenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Adagio va por el pedido del caballero, pero antes de ir donde él y asegurándose de que nadie la viera, agita la botella con cuantas fuerzas tiene por unos momentos y luego va con él.

Ya en la mesa le sirve de la botella de vino.

El caballero da un trago – Excelente tal como me gusta, muy agitada–

Adagio responde – le aseguro señor que intente mover el contenido lo menos posible – decía tan tranquila como podía.

El caballero hace una seña de que no le importa – Guarda silencio poco me importan tus intentos y tráeme el mejor corte que tengan esta noche, con ensalada para acompañar. Veamos si al menos eso puedes realizar adecuadamente–

Adagio conteniendo su molestia – Entendido caballero ya lo traigo –

Mientras sale el pedido del caballero Adagio atiende otras mesas, y ya cuando esta listo se lo lleva.

Adagio aun sonriendo pese a todo – Aquí tiene su pedido –

El caballero toma los cubiertos y prueba un poco de la comida – Al menos eso lo supiste hacer bien –

Adagio sonríe muy forzadamente y se retira.

Justo en ese momento fue su turno para descansar.

Asi que fue a la parte de atrás del restaurante y lo aprovecho para llamar a sus hermanas si no cuando saliera ya sería muy noche.

Primero llamo a Sonata que con lo inocente que es, ella era la que mas le preocupaba.

Tras timbrar un par de veces escucha la voz de Sonata – Adagio que hay que bien que llames –

Adagio – Hola Sonata, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Cómo va su viaje? –

Sonata sonando alegre – Muy bien vamos algo retrasados y según Drake llegaremos en la madrugada al hotel en las montañas Arimaspi, así que nos detuvimos a cenar en algo llamado restaurante de paso tenían comida de desayuno en la hora de cena, pude comer huevos con tocino a esta hora, fue genial–

Adagio dudando – ¿Retrasados? ¿Por qué? acaso la antigüedad en que viajan les dio problemas –

Sonata aun feliz – No para nada, solo que vimos un par de lugares geniales en el camino y tuvimos que detenernos, el cactus más grande del mundo estaba en exhibición y también un museo en el que tenían galletas de animales de más de 300 animales –

Adagio pensando – Ya empezó con sus tonterías – pero al menos le tranquiliza que su hermana se esté divirtiendo – Entonces ¿Todo bien?, ¿Dónde está Drake? –

Sonata alegremente – Si el dia fue muy divertido y Drake está pagando, oh ahí viene, te lo paso –

Sonata le da su celular a Drake – Hola Adagio – dice con su voz tranquila

Adagio con un tono levemente amenazante – Drake, ¿Todo bien?, no te habrás molestado con Sonata por sus tontas paradas o si –

Drake riéndose – Para nada, fue bueno detenerse para estirar las piernas y en donde las galletas de animalitos podías comprar galletas para llevar que están muy buenas, que servían para cuando da hambre en el camino –

Adagio algo intrigada – Entonces no te molesta que Sonata se detenga cada tanto a ver tonterías –

Drake feliz viendo a Sonata que jugaba con una maquina de las que te da un juguete sorpresa por una moneda – Para nada, sabes me encanta su curiosidad ve este mundo con unos ojos que ya quisiera yo poder, me preocupa un poco más la cantidad de recuerdos yo creo en un punto del viaje se los mandaremos por paquetería o ya no tendremos espacio en la combi, solo en el museo insistió en comprar varias bolsas de galletas para ti y Aria –

Adagio ya más tranquila – Que bueno que mi hermana este divirtiéndose entonces, pásamela para despedirme –

Drake va con Sonata y le pasa el celular – Adagio, sabes que hay maquinas que dan juguetes sorpresa por una moneda, es como un hechizo sorpresa –

Adagio calmada al oír las tonterías de su hermana – Escucha, cuídate mucho, no te separes de Drake y descansa –

Sonata poniendo atención a las instrucciones de su hermana – Lo se lo sé, duerme bien Adagio nos vemos en dos semanas –

Adagio – Tu también duerme bien y recuerda no dormir en la misma cama que Drake –

Sonata riéndose levemente – Entendido, adiós – y cuelga el teléfono.

Adagio ya más tranquila toma un respiro y ahora marca para llamar a Aria.

Tras unos momentos responden al teléfono – Hola Adagio – era la voz de Aria.

Adagio – Hola Aria, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Cómo llegaron a la casa de Elaion? –

Aria algo irritada por la preocupación de su hermana – Llegamos bien Adagio, relájate todo va tranquilo por acá –

Adagio con calma continua – En serio que bien y ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Cómo es su familia? –

Aria que se molestaba un poco más con cada pregunta – Estoy en la que será nuestra habitación cuando tu y Sonata vengan, la madre de Elaion de ninguna forma nos dejaría dormir en la misma habitación a él y a mí, su familia es interesante su padre es bastante serio y habla aun menos que el, su madre es estricta y muy cuidadosa se le nota lo controladora, aunque su hermano el tío de Elaion es completamente distinto no deja de decir bromas idiotas, por otra parte el hermano de Elaion no hablo mucho y prácticamente desde que llegamos a estado encerrado en su habitación –

Adagio piensa un momento en cómo se vería una familia así – Que bueno que estés bien, me alegra oírlo –

Aria con tono levemente burlón – Suenas más preocupada tú, no será que ya nos extrañas y solo llevamos unas horas de habernos ido –

Adagio molesta -Como crees, lo único que me preocupa es que hagan tonterías mientras no puedo vigilarlas –

Aria le replica – No tienes de que preocuparte no somos niñas pequeñas sabemos cuidarnos solas, preocúpate mas por ti misma –

Adagio molesta por que creyó que le daban una orden – Eso hare, ahora vete a dormir, descansa y no te atrevas a hacer nada inapropiado con Elaion –

Aria dándole poca importancia a los desvaríos de su hermana -Tu también cuídate – y cuelga.

Adagio vuelve al interior del restaurante más tranquila y sigue con su turno de mala gana. Llegado el momento va a entregarle la cuenta a su cliente habitual este paga la cuenta sin dejar propina.

Adagio al recoger el dinero murmura entre dientes -Maldito tacaño –

El cliente alcanza a escuchar lo que dijo – Disculpa tienes algo que decirme – con un tono burlón.

Adagio que ya no se aguanto más contesto en un tono de molestia – Dije maldito tacaño, tienes días viniendo aquí y ni una vez has dejado propina pese a tus ridículas exigencias –

El cliente tranquilo contesta – Tal vez si alguna noche hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo o tuvieras una mejor actitud te recompensaría apropiadamente – mientras dice eso se acerca a ella y extiende su mano queriendo acariciar su cabeza como si hablara con una niña.

Adagio responde rápidamente golpeando su mano para evitar que la toque.

El gerente que había visto toda la escena se acerca – ¿Algún problema? –

Adagio molesta -Si este idi… -

El gerente la interrumpe – En realidad le hablaba a nuestro apreciable cliente –

El cliente calmadamente – No, en realidad solo le daba una critica constructiva a su empleada – siguiendo con su tono burlón.

Empieza a retirarse, pero antes voltea y viendo a Adagio – Nos vemos en la cena de mañana –

Adagio se molesta bastante por el tono en que se lo dijo claramente para hacerla enfadar.

El gerente le indica que hablaría con ella antes de cerrar y que continúe con su trabajo.

Adagio continua con su turno hasta que ya de madrugada siendo casi las 3 am, termina su turno, pero tiene que pasar a la oficina del gerente donde recibe un regaño que poco le importa solo quiere ir a su casa a recostarse en su cama.

Ya luego de cambiarse, esta en el estacionamiento pidiendo el Uber para irse a su casa cuando nota que un auto muy elegante se le acerca. Claramente era modelo nuevo y muy caro. De el baja el cliente.

Adagio apunto de contestarle groseramente recuerda una parte del regaño del gerente, se contiene y solo dice -Puedo ayudarle en algo apreciado cliente –

El cliente se ríe – De inicio déjate de hipocresías ya no estas en horas de trabajo y compórtate como lo harías normalmente –

Adagio enfadada cambia su tono y contesta -En ese caso que demonios quieres, estoy muy cansada como para seguir fingiendo que no me haces enfadar –

El cliente vuelve a reír – Lo siento, creo que iniciamos mal, permíteme presentarme me llamo Tirek, Lord Tirek para mis empleados –

Adagio sin ceder un paso – Y eso a mí que –

Tirek claramente entretenido con su conversación – Me gustan las mujeres con actitud, me permites llevarte a tu casa como disculpa –

Adagio sabe que si quisiera con su magia vence a un humano en segundos, pero prefiere fingir que es una mujer normal – No gracias, ya pedí un Uber y en realidad preferiría que un extraño, no supiera donde vivo –

Tirek intrigado por dicha respuesta – Valla eres más astuta de lo que preví, por lo menos podrías concederme el gusto de saber tu nombre –

Adagio creyéndose superior en ese momento – Mi nombre es Adagio Dazzling y no creo que necesites saber nada más de mi –

Ven llegar el Uber que pregunta por Adagio.

Tirek viendo eso se despide – Entonces, nos vemos mañana Adagio – y vuelve a su auto para irse del lugar.

Adagio después de ver a Tirek irse, sube al Uber y ya en su casa reflexiona. Se quedo con dudas de su conversación con Tirek pues el actuaba muy confiado y con todo el dinero que demostraba tener, le hacia reflexionar en si Drake algún dia seria así o si todos los hombres serian igual de confiados.

Al dia siguiente su tiempo en casa fue básicamente igual salvo que después de que tanto Aria como Sonata le llamaran en la mañana, para decirle como estaban esta se volvió a dormir. Hasta que siendo ya casi la hora de la comida cuando se despertó fue a la cocina intento hacer algo tratando de imitar como lo haría Sonata, pero el resultado que consiguió fue más cercano a un pedazo de carbón que a comida.

Molesta igual lo comió de mala gana. Y luego reviso su celular en el cual tenia varios mensajes de Sonata.

Eso la alarmo por un momento pero al empezar a ver los mensajes vio que eran puras fotos y un solo mensaje al inicio que decía – Mira Adagio, Drake me enseñó a mandar las fotos que tomo – luego seguían varias fotos de Sonata junto a un cactus gigante, comiendo galletas de animales, en un restaurante de paso, ella tratando de sacar un juguete de una máquina, la entrada de un hotel muy rustico, la foto de la habitación donde se quedaron (Adagio se aseguro de que en la foto se vieran dos camas) y así seguía por un rato, esas fotos la entretuvieron y la tranquilizaron.

Se le ocurrió mandarle un mensaje a Aria – Asegúrate de mandarme fotos de tu viaje –

Aria le respondió - ¿Para qué? –

Adagio – Solo hazlo o ya verás-

Aria después de unos segundos contesta – Solo he tomado estas- y manda 3 fotos, una de cómo se vía todo desde el avión, una de ella con Elaion frente a la casa y otra de la playa.

Luego le llega otro mensaje de ella – ¿Feliz? –

Adagio solo responde – Si –

Después de eso vuelve a la cama hasta que sea su hora de ir a trabajar no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

Ya en la noche en el restaurante cuando llego el momento de atender la mesa de Tirek se acerca y pregunta – Buenas noches, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle en esta ocasión? -

Tirek confiado leyendo el menú – Muy bien Señorita Dazzling veamos si puedes mejorar tu trato en esta ocasión, quiero una botella de vino mientras espero y para comer el mejor platillo de pescado que tengan hoy, gracias –

Adagio fingiendo su actitud amable que usa para los clientes – Enseguida estimado cliente –

Tirek la detiene por un momento – Espera, creí haberte dicho mi nombre ayer o es que tu memoria no alcanza para guardar información por tanto tiempo –

Adagio manteniendo la calma – Claro que recuerdo su nombre estimado cliente, es Tirek, pero mi gerente jamás me permitiría ser tan casual con los clientes –

Tirek sorprendido por la respuesta tan apropiada – Valla entonces si aprendes, eso podría ser útil, comprendo tu posición más no olvides mi nombre –

Adagio se retiró extrañándose por sus palabras. Luego de llevarle su bebida y su comida a Tirek tomo su descanso, yendo a la parte de atrás del restaurante y antes de llamar a sus hermanas se detuvo a pensar – Que le pasa a este sujeto y por que me llama tanto la atención, no es como los chicos de la escuela es mucho más maduro, tiene tanto dinero como Drake tal vez más y aun así se comporta más refinadamente, por que diablos pienso tanto en el –

Tras un rato de estar pensando así, hasta que otra mesera sale y le dice – Adagio en 5 minutos termina tu descanso –

Ese aviso devuelve a Adagio a la realidad y se apresura a llamar a sus hermanas.

Primero llama a Sonata y luego de que suene el teléfono por un momento ella responde.

Sonata feliz – Buenas noches Adagio que hay –

Adagio tranquila – Nada en particular solo quería saber si estabas bien –

Sonata le responde – Si claro muy bien, hoy paseamos por todo el pueblo, en una parte había muchos artesanos trabajando en sus obras, compre varias para ti y para Aria. Incluso una de una bestia que parecía salida de Equestria, aunque como corríamos a todos lados Drake estaba muy cansado y se está bañando –

Adagio alarmada por lo último – Como que Drake se está bañando ósea que lo has visto desnudo –

Sonata se alarma y casi suelta el teléfono – No nunca, el se cambia en el mismo baño, ¿Te puedo contar algo en secreto? – Sonata sale al balcón de la habitación para que Drake no pueda oír.

Adagio ya nerviosa por imaginar a donde va Sonata – Si claro dime –

Sonata respira profundamente – Yo no sé cómo haría para estar con Drake de forma romántica –

Adagio mas extrañada por la forma de decirlo que por lo que dijo – Este Sonata, no recuerdas que vimos videos sobre como hacer "eso" y que Sunset nos presto los libros sobre como funcionan nuestros cuerpos humanos –

Sonata ahí frustrada le responde – Claro que lo recuerdo fue muy extraño, pero no me refería a eso, es mas bien que no sé cómo iniciar el acto con Drake, en la mañana Drake me empezó a besar y en un momento estábamos acostados y el empezó a subir su mano por mi espalda pero cuando sentí que llego a mi brasier para desabrocharlo me puse muy nerviosa y me separe de el diciendo que tenia hambre aunque no era cierto y nos fuimos a desayunar–

Adagio no sabia si preocuparse o alegrarse de que Sonata reaccionara así con Drake – Mira no lo sé, cuando fue mi momento con Sunset todo fue natural no pensamos ni por un momento en que hacíamos así que nunca tuve problemas, y menos se si con un hombre es igual o no –

Sonata se extrañó por esa respuesta – Espera tú y Sunset hacen "eso" juntas –

Adagio se dio cuenta de que hablo de más – No, olvida lo que dije, llama a Aria si tienes más dudas de "eso", no hagas nada estúpido, adiós –

Adagio preocupada llama rápidamente a Aria, que luego de un momento esta contesta.

Aria – Hola Adagio, no crees que dos llamadas al dia son demasiadas literalmente que podría hacer entre la hora de la noche en que me llamas y la hora en la mañana que vuelves a llamar -

Adagio algo preocupada – Demasiadas cosas créeme –

Aria confundida –¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –

Adagio tomando su voz de mando – Nada olvídalo, en cualquier momento Sonata te va a hablar para preguntarte cosas sobre como estar con un chico, contesta sus dudas, pero procura recordarle que no es necesario apresurarse es más si evita el acto mejor –

Aria que ya tenia una mezcla de confusión y molestia – Espera que, por que yo debería contestar dudas de ese tipo y es más por que crees que yo se sobre esas cosas –

Adagio molesta – Por que te estoy diciendo que debes hacerlo y por que se tu y Elaion ya hicieron "eso", que crees que soy tonta y no me daba cuenta cuando tú y el desaparecían o que una vez volviste con la blusa al revés luego de ir con Elaion a "buscar algo a su casa" –

Aria apenada intentado disimular – Oh vaya te diste cuenta –

Adagio gritándole molesta – Claro que me di cuenta, creo que solo Sonata no se dio cuenta, pero luego de hablar con Elaion me aseguro que se protegen y jamás te obligaría a nada así que lo deje pasar, ahora tu explícale a Sonata todo lo que ocupe saber y procura que no haga alguna tontería –

Aria burlándose – Hablamos de Sonata, es seguro que hará alguna tontería –

Adagio molesta – Pues más te vale a ti que no –

Aria preocupada por la amenaza de su hermana – Esta bien, yo le respondo sus dudas –

Adagio – Gracias, tan difícil es hacerme caso desde el inicio. Ahora ¿Cómo estas tu? –

Aria tranquilizándose – Bien y si tanto quieres saber de lo que hacemos con nuestros novios, hoy Elaion y yo fuimos a la playa y en un momento dado nos alejamos de todos y estando solos empezamos a … -

Adagio la interrumpe – No, asco, no necesito saber de eso, adiós cuídate y no hagas nada tonto tu tampoco – y le cuelga el teléfono antes de que Aria pueda decir algo.

Ya luego de eso vuelve continuar con su turno prácticamente en cuando vuelve, Tirek le hace una seña de que requiere algo de ella.

Adagio va con él y le sonríe como puede -Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo estimado cliente –

Tirek confiado por su posición de cliente – Si desde luego, tráeme un Martini beberé algo para esperar hasta que sea tu hora de salida, esperare por ti para llevarte a casa –

Adagio por dentro piensa – Pero que le pasa a este idiota – pero sabe que no puede salir de su papel de mesera mientras sea su turno – Eso no será necesario, yo siempre me voy en Uber a mi casa por lo que no requiero de otro transporte –

Tirek muy confiado – Te aseguro que mi auto es mucho mas lujoso que un Uber y mucho más rápido –

Adagio que poco a poco incrementaba su molestia – No dudo de ello, pero en realidad me sentiría más cómoda viajando en el Uber que con usted –

Tirek sin perder la confianza – Interesante, te sientes más cómoda viajando en un mugroso Uber que en mi auto, tal vez debería conseguir uno mejor –

Adagio ya no pudiendo resistir el enfado por la insistencia de Tirek – Le aseguro que el modelo del auto no es el problema, permítame traer su bebida - y se va a la cocina antes de explotar en ira.

Tras un momento la bebida esta lista y se la lleva, se asegura de dejársela e irse tan rápido que Tirek no tiene tiempo de seguir insistiendo.

Tras mucho tiempo llega la hora de cerrar por suerte para Adagio ella pudo quedarse ayudando a limpiar en la cocina, pues Tirek era el ultimo cliente que seguía en el restaurante y fue el mismo gerente quien fue a pedirle que se retirara cuando ya era hora de cerrar.

Ya después de eso Adagio pidió el Uber mientras todavía estaba adentro del restaurante y solo salió cuando el Uber indico que ya había llegado.

Al salir noto que en el estacionamiento de enfrente del restaurante solo quedaba el auto de Tirek y el claramente estaba adentro de él. Adagio se apresuro a entrar al Uber y pedirle que iniciara el viaje.

Durante el camino Adagio iba preocupada de que Tirek la siguiera, pero por la hora que era había pocos autos en el camino y lo habría notado.

Ya en su casa se calmó y pensó -ese idiota si sigue molestando usare mi magia podría ordenarle que se aviente de un barranco con todo y su auto – y luego imagina a Sunset muy molesta de nuevo por haber usado su magia para controlar a alguien y sigue pensando -Tal vez solo le ordene que no vuelva a comer en ese restaurante y se olvide de que existo –

En la mañana despertó con hambre pues por todo lo que paso no se detuvo ni a cenar, luego de recordar que Drake siempre tenia galletas y cereales dulces en su casa fue a la casa de al lado, pero encontró algo mejor que galletas, aparentemente Drake guardaba comida congelada que solo ocupaba meterse al microondas, en caso de que ese día no pudiera comer la comida de Sonata.

Adagio se alegró con eso podría comer algo bueno todos los días, para iniciar ese dia pudo desayunar wafles que solo requerían estar unos minutos en el tostador.

Ya luego de desayunar llamo a Sonata, su llamada fue normal por lo que pensó que habría olvidado el tema de anoche.

Pero cuando llamo a Aria fue otra historia.

Adagio después de que sonara un momento en el teléfono se escucha – Adagio ahora si me debes una grande – era Aria claramente muy molesta.

Adagio respondiendo con un nivel de molestia similar – De que hablas porque yo te debería algo –

Aria que seguía muy enfada – Anoche prácticamente en cuando colgaste me llamo Sonata, para preguntarme sus dudas, pero creo que la idiota literalmente olvido todo lo que aprendimos sobre nuestros cuerpos y como funcionan, le tuve que explicar todo y cuando digo todo fue todo, es casi como si se le hubiese olvidado que a vivido con un cuerpo humano por varios años –

Adagio que se divertía al pensar lo que sufrió Aria explicando -Probablemente la pobre tenia dudas desde hace años y no había podido hacerlas, ¿Al menos te aseguraste que entendiera lo importante de cómo hacer "eso"? -

Aria recuperando un poco la compostura – Si le explique sobre que debía hacer, protección y que no era necesario apresurarse –

Adagio complacida -Al menos cumpliste con eso –

Aria que se molesto de nuevo por ese comentario – Sabes que olvídalo, me debes una grande por eso y me la cobrare de una vez, desde ahora solo te contestare en la noche, 2 llamadas al día son demasiadas –

Adagio aceptando eso por lo que había hecho Aria, pero no queriendo demostrarle que cedía le responde – Esta bien soy generosa te permitiré eso, pero no le cuentes a Sonata con ella aun deberé hablar 2 veces al dia –

Aria molestándose por la actitud de su hermana – Claro que lo permitirás y si Sonata tiene más dudas respóndeselas tu debes tener mucha experiencia con Sunset – y cuelga.

Adagio solo piensa – Mocosa rebelde y mal agradecida, todavía que le permito un poco más de libertad-

Después de eso aprovechando que estaba en casa de los chicos se puso a curiosear en la casa para ver que podía encontrar.

En la sala y la cocina no había prácticamente nada interesante, así fue al baño donde tampoco pudo encontrar algo que considerara valga la pena, solo quedan 2 lugares por revisar pensó. Sus habitaciones.

Ella fue a las habitaciones primero intento abrir la de Elaion, pero se encontró con que la puerta de él estaba cerrada con llave, pensó por un momento – Que paranoico que tiene que ocultar – Trato de forzarla por un momento, pero le fue imposible.

Asi que, dejándola por la paz, fue a la puerta de Drake pensando que esa también estaría cerrada, pero al intentar abrirla solo para asegurarse de que lo estaba, la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

Ella al entrar pensó que no había visto la habitación de Drake nunca, noto un escritorio con una computadora apagada, 2 cascos de motocicleta que uno era el que siempre usaba Drake y otro que solo era para prestar, posters de gente haciendo trucos en motos en la pared y de distintas series. Viendo alrededor Adagio pensó -Que infantil, no es para nada maduro y refinado –

Se puso a revisar los cajones, pero en ellos solo había ropa, y en el del final comics, junto a los cajones había un pequeño librero con mangas, Adagio tomo uno para revisar de que trataban, pero vio que no tenían color en las ilustraciones y su pensamiento fue – Lo estafaron le vendieron las ilustraciones sin iluminar –

Luego vio un corcho donde tenia fotos, de el practicando trucos con su moto como saltos de larga distancia, de el con Elaion en algo que parecía un evento de videojuegos, muchas de Sonata y el, en especial se fijo en dos una de todos ellos en la limosina que los llevo al baile y otra de Sonata y el en el baile donde la cargaba como si fuera una princesa.

Luego siguió revisando, pero no encontró nada que considerara interesante, hasta que viendo en el escritorio luego de intentar encender la computadora presionando botones al azar noto una carta escrita a mano debajo del teclado.

La carta decía:

Drake, te dije que para que tus amigas se libraran de sus cuentas pendientes con nuestra empresa tu tendrías que hacer algo para mi llegado el momento sin preguntar. El momento llego, recibimos informes de que nuestros principales competidores Ram Industries están expandiéndose apuntando a en una toma hostil para hacerse con múltiples negocios de Canterlot, por ende, como parte de tu entrenamiento para tomar tu lugar en la mesa directiva. Tú serás quien negocie con uno de sus 4 dueños, para ver si a largo plazo serán nuestros socios comerciales en Canterlot o nuestra competencia directa. Las negociaciones iniciaran el XX de agosto del presente año, en las oficinas de Ram Industries. Recuerda estamos confiando el futuro de nuestra compañía en ese territorio en tus manos en caso de que vea que no es productivo que continúes ahí, no tendré más opción que hacerte volver a las Dragon Lands para que concluyas tu preparación

Firma

Tyrant Draxus.

Adagio se sorprendió al leer esa carta, pues pensó que Drake se estaba esforzando por ellas y no les había dicho nada. Tambien le preocupaba que pasaría con Sonata si Drake se iba, además si Drake se va también Elaion, después de todo originalmente el solo vino a esta ciudad porque Drake lo hizo.

Además, que no entendía que significaba que una industria tomara hostilmente negocios locales. Ella se preocupo por un momento pues pensó que sus problemas reiniciaban, se recostó en la cama y mientras observaba la carta pensó, tal vez necesito más aliados poderosos en el mundo humano, con dinero y conocimiento de el además de Sunset y Drake, luego de un instante de estar pensándolo se estreso y empezó a golpear la almohada de Drake cuando tras varios golpes noto que algo sonaba debajo del colchón cada vez que daba un golpe.

Levanto el colchón para ver que era y encontró varias cajas de DVDs tomo una y vio que tenia mujeres en poses sugerentes por los títulos se le hizo obvio de que irían. Le tomo uno que ponía a dos chicas en la portada con el titulo "Juegos entre novias" y pensó que saber que Drake tenia algo así escondido le podría servir para más adelante.

Después de tomar comida del refrigerador de los chicos y llevársela a su casa, pudo estar tranquila por un rato meditando en que haría ahora. Pensó en que la ultima vez que un humano se les acerco les resulto muy beneficioso, tal vez podría hacer que esta vez fuera igual.

Pensaba que Tirek tenía un gran interés en ella - pero el es un hombre maduro tal vez no me vea solo como una amiga - pensaba mientras a seguía su análisis de la situación, concluyo que lo mejor era dejar que Tirek se acercara más, por lo menos lo suficiente para saber cuales eran sus intenciones y de ser posible obtener un amigo más en el mundo humano.

Más tarde ese día, en el restaurante Adagio ayudaba a un cliente bastante mayor a llegar al auto que pasaba por él, cuando noto el auto más elegante y ostentoso que jamás había visto llegar al restaurante. Un Lamborghini nuevo del año llegaba hasta donde el ballet del restaurante, donde los acomodadores al verlo acercarse se peleaban por quien lo llevaría hasta el estacionamiento.

Al llegar, de el bajo Tirek, quien vio lo impresionada que estaba Adagio por el auto y dejo salir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Les aventó las llaves a los acomodares quienes seguían peleando por quien lo estacionaria y entro al restaurante.

Con todo y el espectáculo al entrar Tirek se comporto igual durante la cena e igual que en ocasiones pasadas.

Pidiendo el vino de siempre y el mejor platillo, su actitud arrogante se había incrementado en proporción al auto que traía.

Al igual que las otras noches. Adagio durante su descanso llamo a sus hermanas. No había noticias particularmente interesantes.

Esa noche al salir Adagio estaba en la entrada del restaurante esperando su Uber cuando llego Tirek bajando de su auto nuevo.

Mirando directamente a Adagio pregunto - ¿Te gusta? –

Adagio mirándolo desafiantemente - ¿Qué le paso a tu otro auto? –

Tirek se ríe sutilmente – No cumplía con su función, si ese auto no convencía de dejarme llevarte a tu casa entonces, para mi es obvio que necesitaba uno mejor, aunque si después de este cambio aun no te convenzo empezare a dudar de la publicidad de las compañías automovilísticas –

Adagio dejando salir una sonrisa de complacencia, pues pensaba – Este tonto cambio de auto solo por mi opinión - y acercándose a Tirek – Bueno tal vez solo por esta noche te deje llevarme a casa, claro solo para ver lo que tu auto puede hacer –

Tirek igual de complacido que Adagio le señala la puerta del pasajero.

Adagio camina hasta ella y al estar frente a esta – Me sorprende que un caballero tan refinado no abra la puerta para una dama –

Tirek aun sonriendo con satisfacción – Niña estamos en el siglo XXI, porque me movería para abrir la puerta – y presionando un botón en el panel frontal del auto se abrió la puerta, esta se abrió verticalmente como si fuera un ala de un ave ante Adagio.

Ella sonriendo sube al auto mientras piensa – Mucho mejor que la chatarra en la que viaja Sonata –

Luego sube Tirek y antes de poner en marcha el auto pregunta a Adagio – Te importaría decirme tu dirección –

Adagio impresionada pues el interior del auto era muy elegante y cómodo contesta - Residencial Treasure Hills –

Tirek dice con confianza – Alexa, traza ruta más rápida a Residencial Treasure Hills –

Una maquina desde el panel del auto responde – Trazando Ruta Residencial Treasure Hills, ruta más rápida en pantalla tiempo estimado de viaje veinte minutos –

Tirek pone en marcha el auto.

Mientras Adagio mirando el panel pregunta – ¿Quién hablo? ¿Acaso hay alguien más en este auto? –

Tirek riéndose – No, fue Alexa una I.A. ayudante, ¿No las conoces? –

Adagio queriendo disimular su ignorancia – Claro que las conozco solo me impresiono que alguien como tu supiera usarlas –

Luego de un momento ella trata de retomar el mando y con voz arrogante dice – Bien creo que tienes como dieciocho minutos para convencerme de que esto no fue mala idea y explicarme tus intenciones –

Tirek tranquilamente – dieciocho minutos son diez más de los que necesito para que entiendas lo que quiero, pero antes dime, ¿Hay un dia en que descanses en el restaurante? –

Adagio no queriendo hablar de más – Si los viernes-

Tirek feliz responde – Excelente, tal vez el viernes podrías permitirme salir contigo, esas serian mis intenciones –

Mientras decía eso llegaron a una avenida principal por la que Tirek podía manejar a toda velocidad.

Adagio sintió el aumento de velocidad y se agarro como pudo del asiento.

Tirek al notar eso se ríe – Que pasa, nunca habías visto un vehículo tan veloz –

Adagio confiada replica – La motocicleta del novio de mi hermana es mucho más rápida que tu pequeño auto –

Tirek sin perder su confianza – Enserio – y acelero a todo lo que podía ir su auto.

Adagio sintió como la adrenalina le subía, por un momento pensó que se estrellarían en cualquier momento, prácticamente los demás autos les pasaban a los lados como si nada.

Hasta que llegaron a un punto donde Tirek tuvo que bajar la velocidad.

Tirek tranquilo pregunta – Aun crees que la moto de ese chico puede ir más rápido que mi auto –

Adagio no queriendo dejar que Tirek notara que le gusto ir a esa velocidad- Admitiré que tal vez tu auto sea un poco más rápido que su moto, pero solo un poco-

Tirek rio con fuerza – Bueno eso ya es algo, ¿Sabes manejar? –

Adagio sin perder la confianza que siempre demostraba – No, para que lo necesitaría, siempre hay quien me lleve a donde ocupo ir –

Tirek replica – Sabes la velocidad se siente mucho mejor cuando eres tu la que conduce –

Adagio se quedo pensando por un momento.

Tirek añade – Este es un auto especial y hay un lugar en esta ciudad donde puedes correrlo a toda su capacidad por un largo tiempo, tal vez te gustaría probar –

Adagio sonriendo altaneramente – Acaso el gran Lord Tirek se esta ofreciendo a enseñarme a manejar –

Tirek con una sonrisa igual de altanera – Tal vez si lo pides con cortesía, yo podría considerar prestarte mi auto para que aprendieras y darte lecciones en tu dia libre –

Adagio claramente confiada – Entonces dices que basta con que yo lo pidiera para hacerte ceder tu tiempo y tu auto a mi –

Tirek con un nivel de confianza similar – Pídelo amablemente y lo considerare –

En eso llegan a la entrada del Residencial Treasure Hills.

Adagio viendo eso sonríe – Curioso, tu maquina dijo veinte minutos y llegamos en diez –

Tirek sin perder sus ánimos – Te dije que solo necesitaba diez minutos, así que acelere un poco. La I.A. no tomo en cuenta eso, Ahora dime ¿En qué parte de este lugar vives? –

Adagio abre la puerta para salir del auto – Nah, para que darte más información de mí. También necesito saber más de ti si tu quieres saber más de mi, pero esto fue un buen inicio – y se baja del auto.

Tirek también se baja y pierde su tono confiando por un momento – ¿Y que hay de tus lecciones de manejo? –

Adagio que noto esa perdida de confianza, aunque solo duro un instante se sintió vencedora – mmm puedes venir el viernes aquí, digamos al medio dia y llevarme a ese lugar donde se puede correr a toda su capacidad tu auto. Te dejare enseñarme a manejar –

Tirek con una mezcla de molestia y felicidad por las palabras de Adagio – Esta bien nos vemos aquí el viernes a medio dia – Se sentía derrotado al igual que ganador.

Volvió a su auto y en el momento en que toco el volante recordó que aún había un dia más antes del viernes. Bajo la ventana y le dijo a Adagio que ya se retiraba – Nos vemos mañana en la cena – lo que le hizo recuperar su posición de poder.

Mientras que esta vez era Adagio la que se sentía derrotada al igual que ganadora, por que mientras que pudo mantener a Tirek bajo su control solo con palabras por un momento, en el restaurante seria Tirek el que tendría el control. Pero eso buscaría como resolverlo en su próximo encuentro.

**Bueno gente, lamento la demora pero como decía en los primeros capítulos esta historia va para largo y estoy de vuelta. Espero les guste el camino que tomara y nos vemos en los comentarios. **


End file.
